Spécial Noël, La protectrice au Byakugan
by Maude-chan
Summary: Trois ans après leur retour de Tsuki, les ninja de Konoha ont continué leurs vies tous ensemble. Le calme règne et c'est alors que Sasuke fait une proposition inattendue à Hinata. Entourés de leurs amis, Naruto, Tenten, Sai, Konohamaru et bien d'autres, ils vont vivre des moments inoubliables. Une chose est sûre, ils ne sont pas prêts d'oublier ce Noël ! (Nb : Ceci est une suite)
1. Chapitre 1 : La proposition

_**Oh oh oh Joyeux Noël les amis !**_ (Bon j'ai trois jours de retard mais faites comme si vous y croyez svp). Comme je vous l'avais promis à la fin de la première fiction, voici un double chapitre Spécial Noël qui fait suite à **La protectrice au Byakugan** ! Il s'intitule "Une bague pour Noël". Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, ce chapitre vient un peu en retard et il ne sera pas aisé pour moi de sortir le deuxième sous peu étant donné mes deux autres fic en cours et la ribambelle de partiels que je vais me taper à la rentrée. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ferai tout mon possible pour le publier avant le 22 janvier, promis juré !

J'espère que les habitués de la fiction, ceux qui l'avaient lu avec tant d'ardeur en été sont présents pour ce double-chapitre spécial et j'espère que vous, précieux lecteurs, prendrez du plaisir à la lecture.

Pour les lecteurs tombés par hasard sur ce chapitre, sachez qu'il s'agit d'une suite d'une fic que vous pouvez trouver sur mon profil très facilement du nom de **La protectrice au Byakugan** !

Sur ce, excellente lecture à tous !

* * *

 _ **Une bague pour Noël (Partie 1/2)**_

\- Hinata, veux tu m'épouser ?

La question résonna, comme suspendue dans l'air. Le vent violent de décembre qui faisait rage dehors avait comme été passé sous silence. Plus rien d'autre ne pouvait trouver écho en leurs coeurs : tout ce qui importait, c'était cette unique question.

Les yeux opalins de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent démesurément. Le jeune homme aux yeux noirs, quant à lui, posait un genou au sol. Son habituelle assurance avait totalement disparu de son visage.

\- Sasuke… Murmura la voix douce de Hinata.

La Hyûga et l'Uchiha se fixaient sans rien dire, leurs deux regards chargés d'émotion : celui de Sasuke, empreint d'appréhension, et celui de Hinata, empreint d'incrédulité. Elle ne pouvait même pas voir la bague que tenait son amant entre deux de ses doigts. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était son visage. Jamais elle n'avait pensé… Son coeur battait la chamade lorsqu'elle inspira, chassant quelques larmes de ses grands yeux pâles d'un revers de la main.

\- Bien sûr que je veux t'épouser, ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle, s'approchant vivement de lui.

Alors que Sasuke se relevait fébrilement, le corps de Hinata vint se heurter au sien et elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille dans la seconde, le serrant de toutes ses forces. Le jeune homme sembla surpris. Puis, il la regarda de ses yeux sombres et découvrit que son visage reflétait un bonheur immense, une unique larme perlant au coin d'une paupière. Sasuke passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et déposa sa joue sur le sommet de la tête de son amante.

\- Hinata… Murmura-t-il.

Le bonheur intense qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux dépassait tout ce qu'ils avaient connu ensemble auparavant. La fois où ils s'étaient avoué leur amour, celle où ils avaient emménagé ensemble, tous les moments qu'ils avaient passé côte à côte, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient totalement dévoilés à l'autre… Et même toutes les fois d'après ! Tout cela n'avait rien de comparable. Sasuke aimait Hinata au point de lui demander de passer le reste de leurs vies ensemble, et Hinata aimait Sasuke au point d'accepter cette demande. Que fallait-il de plus à deux êtres pour être heureux ?

Les deux amants desserrèrent leur étreinte et se regardèrent avec émotion. « Hinata semble si apaisée ainsi », pensa Sasuke.

\- Quand ? Demanda finalement la brune après avoir recouvré ses esprits.

\- Le jour de noël, répondit Sasuke avec beaucoup de sérieux. Ça te va ?

\- Peu m'importe le jour, tant que c'est avec toi, fit Hinata avec un immense sourire.

Sasuke eut un petit rire.

\- Je vois, moque-toi de moi tant que tu veux, ajouta-t-il en souriant aussi. Tu as dit oui, c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Le 25 décembre sera parfait, approuva Hinata en posant une main apaisante sur la joue de l'Uchiha.

Le jeune homme releva la main dans laquelle il tenait toujours la bague destinée à la Hyûga.

\- Tiens, murmura Sasuke. Tu peux mettre ça pour rendre les choses plus officielles.

Il passa la bague autour de l'annulaire de la jeune fille. Cette dernière la contempla avec révérence pendant de longues secondes, les yeux ronds.

\- C'est trop… Commença-t-elle.

\- Tu ne peux pas la refuser, coupa Sasuke avec fermeté. Elle est à toi maintenant, et aussi longtemps que tu la voudras.

\- Je… Chuchota la brune. Merci !

Elle cessa de regarder la bague pour passer ses bras autour du cou de Sasuke et l'embrasser avec fougue. Un baiser qu'il lui rendit immédiatement. Elle restait collée à ses lèvres, son corps aux courbes généreuses épousant parfaitement les formes du sien.

Le jeune Uchiha comprit vite et avec étonnement que ce baiser n'était pas anodin ni sans arrière pensée lorsque la jeune femme passa une jambe autour de sa taille. Il sourit en l'embrassant. Quoi de plus adéquat pour sceller ce premier engagement. Sasuke l'attrapa par la taille et la déposa sur le lit avec douceur. Il avait compris. Hinata ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'elle pourrait agir sans la moindre gêne ainsi et à cet instant, le désirer intensément semblait la chose la plus normale du monde. En même temps, qui aurait pu ne pas désirer cet homme si attirant penché sur elle ? Leurs coeurs se mirent à battre de toutes leurs forces en imaginant ce qui allait suivre. Sasuke rapprocha son visage de celui de Hinata et elle murmura d'une voix suave :

\- Allons-y.

\- Tout de suite, madame, approuva-t-il.

Alors qu'il enlevait lentement son t-shirt avec un regard froid et détaché, ses abdominaux apparaissaient. Quel dieu vivant… Hinata ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire cette remarque. Qu'il était désirable. Alors qu'il venait d'exposer son incroyable musculature pâle, ce fut au tour de Hinata de commencer à enlever son t-shirt.

\- Hinata, murmura Sasuke en la regardant se dévêtir.

Il ne pouvait pas non plus s'empêcher de la trouver incroyablement désirable avec sa délicate poitrine et son ventre si doux. Elle se jeta sur lui, n'en pouvant plus. Il l'attrapa avec fougue quand soudain…

BAM ! BAM !

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux et se séparèrent un peu, leurs deux coeurs battant à toute allure. Sasuke baissa les yeux vers Hinata.

\- Tu attends quelqu'un ? Murmura-t-il.

Cette dernière se frappa le front.

\- J'avais complètement oublié, fit-elle, j'ai dit à mon père de passer vers vingt heures pour discuter d'affaires concernant le clan.

\- Ton père ! A mon appartement ! Ajouta Sasuke en se frappant lui aussi le front.

\- Oui, désolée Sasuke, j'ai oublié de te prévenir, murmura-t-elle en se relevant, enfilant de nouveau son haut qui cachait à présent sa splendide poitrine.

Le jeune homme observa l'héritière avec beaucoup d'agacement. Il leva son regard et le perdit dans ses yeux pâles et purs comme la lune. Sa peau, comme toujours, luisait faiblement dans la douce lumière de la chambre et sa frange noire comme les ailes d'un corbeau cachait son front. Après une analyse minutieuse de sa promise, il se calma quelque peu.

\- On dirait bien, fit-il froidement en soupirant.

\- C'est vraiment important, ajouta la jeune fille sur un ton d'excuse.

\- Quand tu dis que vous allez parler d'affaires du clan, est-ce que tu veux dire la succession ? Demanda Sasuke avec les sourcils froncés.

\- C'est exactement cela, répondit Hinata.

Sasuke réfléchit un instant au sujet de ce qu'elle venait de dire et la belle se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Bon j'y vais, rhabille-toi, fit-elle.

\- Je ne compte pas descendre, déclara Sasuke. Dis-lui que je dors.

\- Je sais mais rappelle-toi qu'une porte fermée ou un étage est totalement superflu pour un byakugan alors, essaye de cacher toute cette peau nue, expliqua Hinata.

Sasuke acquiesça et remit immédiatement son t-shirt.

\- Même si je dois avouer que ça ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça ! Ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

L'Uchiha rougit faiblement. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour lui faire ressentir de telles choses.

\- Au fait, lança-t-il après s'être éclairci la gorge. Tu comptes en profiter pour annoncer nos fiançailles à ton père ?

\- Bien sûr ! S'exclama Hinata avec joie.

\- J'en connais un qui risque fort d'être mécontent, fit remarquer Sasuke.

Hinata leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Sasuke.

\- C'est vrai, où avais-je la tête ! Il sera sans doute enchanté de savoir que son héritière s'apprête à épouser un fils Uchiha, qui plus est le dernier de son clan et ancien traître, énuméra Sasuke d'un air froid et désabusé.

Hinata fronça immédiatement les sourcils, serra les poings et devint rouge en un instant. Ce qu'elle pouvait détester qu'il dise cela !

\- Tout cela n'a pas le moindre sens ! Lança-t-elle avec colère. Un jour tu fus un traitre, mais tu as tant changé ! Tu as fait ta rédemption, tu as sauvé Konoha et Tsuki aussi. Tu as sauvé tes coéquipiers par le passé, comme moi par exemple ! Je refuse de t'entendre dire de telles choses, Sasuke ! Tu n'es pas un traître, tu es un shinobi de Konoha et tu es vraisemblablement l'amour de ma vie.

Elle avait dit tout cela debout, à trois mètres du lit face à lui avec force et il n'avait pas été capable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Même en colère, elle demeurait juste, droite et incroyablement belle.

\- Mais, reprit le jeune homme aux cheveux noir de jais, en cette période de succession dans ton clan, ne penses-tu pas que cela risque de te porter préjudice ?

Hinata se calma.

\- Je ne pense pas, répondit-elle. Peut-être que le conseil n'approuvera pas mais… Je suis leur meilleure chance, et ils le savent. Et puis, pour être tout à fait honnête avec toi, si tu ne m'avais pas demandé en mariage l'année suivante, je t'aurais alors demandé moi-même.

Puis elle disparut derrière la porte, la fermant avec délicatesse. Sasuke sourit aussi et l'entendit dire d'une voix forte :

\- Un instant père, j'arrive !

Quelle femme, sa fiancée.

—

Trois ans avaient passé depuis la mission à Tsuki et cinq depuis la quatrième grande guerre. Konoha était toujours le même village et les choses n'avaient pas tant changé que cela. Si ce n'est que les choses étaient plus calmes dans l'ensemble des pays.

Hinata et Sasuke filaient le parfait amour. Malgré quelques discordes, leur relation était à leurs yeux parfaite et ils n'auraient pu être plus heureux auprès de quelqu'un d'autre, c'était certain. Leur entente était si parfaite qu'ils parvenaient à respecter le besoin occasionnel de calme et d'isolement de l'autre. Entre eux, pas besoin de mots pour se mettre d'accord, parfois, un simple regard suffisait. Ils étaient des âmes soeurs qui s'étaient retrouvées.

Pendant tout ce temps, Hinata n'avait eu de cesse de s'entraîner aux côtés de ses amis, Sasuke, Tenten, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Ino, Lee et tous les autres. Leur aide avait été très précieuse pour l'héritière du clan Hyûga. Par conséquent, elle était aussi devenue de plus en plus forte. Ils ne s'agissaient là que d'avis de vieux du village ou d'amis de Hinata, cependant, il n'était pas rare d'entendre dire que l'héritière avait fini par surpasser son père le grand Hiashi Hyûga.

Le maître Hokage, Kakashi, l'assignait régulièrement à des missions et ce n'était jamais à un autre rang que celui de capitaine. Sa popularité n'avait cessé de croître ces trois dernières années et tout le monde à Konoha lui faisait confiance. Jamais son père n'avait été aussi fier d'elle et de jour en jour, son estime pour elle grandissait. Elle n'était plus la personne qui appelait les autres en cas de problème. Si quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était elle qu'on appelait au secours.

Une dernière rumeur subsistait au sujet de la belle Hyûga. Elle avait récemment été très impliquée dans les affaires du clan et avait donné beaucoup de son temps à assister à des conseils afin de résoudre des problèmes et apporter des solution, cela n'était en rien une rumeur mais bel et bien un fait. Cependant, un bruit léger, un murmure avait commencé à parcourir les rues de Konoha tel le souffle du vent. L'aînée du chef du clan Hyûga, la jeune Hinata Hyûga sur le point d'épouser le dernier Uchiha, allait devenir chef du clan Hyûga à son tour sous peu de temps. Etait-ce vrai, était-ce faux, les habitants de Konoha l'ignoraient mais une chose était sûre, tout cela allait faire beaucoup de bruit.

—

Les quatre coéquipières, autrefois Genin ensemble et aujourd'hui Jounin étaient assises sur des coussins autour d'un table basse dans une auberge de Konoha. Ino à gauche de Hinata, Sakura face à elle et Tenten à côté. Chacune avait commandé une boisson et alors que Sakura sirotait un verre de saké, Tenten, Ino et Hinata avaient, elles, plutôt opté pour des cafés classiques. Des boissons plus attendues dans une auberge à 15 heures.

\- Je n'en reviens pas que tu te maries toi aussi, fit Sakura en observant Hinata par dessus sa petite bouteille de saké avec étonnement.

\- Bienvenue au club ! Chantonna Ino, accompagnant ses paroles d'un splendide sourire.

En effet, avec peu de surprise, c'est Ino et Sai qui avaient été les premiers à se marier et ce un an après leur retour de Tsuki. Ils avaient même emménagé ensemble dès qu'ils étaient revenus. Lorsqu'on évoquait l'amour fusionnel, il n'était pas surprenant que les gens pensent immédiatement à ces deux là. Car il était bien vrai que leur amour était particulier. Sai était toujours instructeur dans les Forces Spéciales de Konoha et Ino était devenue chef de la division médicale numéro 7 de l'hôpital de Konoha. En clair, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, tout leur réussissait.

\- Je suis si heureuse pour vous deux, fit Tenten qui ne tenait plus en place.

Sakura soupira avec amusement.

\- Eh dire qu'en plus c'est avec le garçon que nous aimions toutes les deux, quelle ironie, fit-elle en regardant Ino.

\- Pas faux, répliqua la blonde en souriant. On était jeune et naïve.

Hinata les regardait d'un air calme et amusé. Elle s'était attendue à ce genre de commentaires. Tenten non plus ne disait rien et regardait Hinata avec autant de calme que cette dernière. Ce qu'elle avait pu changer.

\- Vous allez rester chez Sasuke ? Demanda-t-elle finalement à l'adresse de la Hyûga.

\- Non, nous allons vivre dans une annexe de la résidence Hyûga, répondit-elle.

Sakura s'étrangla entre deux gorgées.

\- Super vie de couple, fit remarquer Ino en fronçant les sourcils. Un beau canapé, Hinata, Sasuke et papa Hiashi entre les deux.

\- Ne te moque pas, fit Tenten avec sérieux.

Hinata rit en imaginant la scène.

\- Mais pourquoi ça ? Demanda Sakura qui ne comprenait pas cette dé pourriez vivre chez Sasuke, loin de ta famille oppressante, non ?

\- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, expliqua la brune. Oui ma famille est quelque peu oppressante mais je n'ai pas le choix. Vous en avez peut-être entendu parler mais… Il se peut que je prenne la tête de mon clan d'ici moins de deux ans.

Toutes les autres s'étranglèrent.

\- Alors c'est vrai ?! S'exclama Sakura.

\- C'est dingue ! Félicitations ! Lança Ino.

\- J'en avais entendu parler mais… Je n'étais pas sûre ! C'est tellement fou de voir comme tu as progressé, déclara Tenten.

\- Il y a cinq ans, je n'aurai pas pu y croire, approuva Sakura.

Hinata ne le prit pas mal. Elle avait vraiment été faible malgré tous ses efforts de par le passé. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était une toute autre personne.

\- C'est donc pour cela que je me dois de vivre au domaine Hyûga, conclut Hinata.

\- Je comprends mieux, approuva Ino.

\- Et ta soeur ? Demanda Sakura.

\- Elle s'y est faite depuis longtemps, répondit Hinata. Elle est heureuse de savoir que je vais enfin atteindre mon but.

Après un instant de silence pendant lequel chacune but un peu de son verre, Tenten reprit la parole.

\- Et Neji, murmura-t-elle soudain. Il serait si fier !

La Hyûga ne put s'empêcher d'approuver ces paroles avec émotion. Après tout, il avait toujours eu une place de choix dans son coeur tout au long de ses combats et elle aimerait qu'il puisse voir tout ce qu'elle avait déjà accompli et tout ce qu'elle allait accomplir dans les années à venir.

\- A ce propos, Hinata, je me pose une question, lança Sakura.

\- Vas-y, je t'en prie, approuva-t-elle.

\- Est-ce que cette union avec Sasuke ne risque pas de compromettre tes chances de devenir chef du clan ?

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers Hinata avec autant de curiosité.

\- Je le pensais, cependant, aucune loi dans notre code ne bannit le mariage en dehors du clan, alors le conseil ne pourra s'en servir contre moi. De plus, il me semble assez clair qu'étant l'ainée, la mieux gradée et la plus forte de mon clan à ce jour après mon père et après notre regretté Neji, je prenne la tête du clan, conclut-elle.

\- Eh bien, fit Ino. On dirait que tu te vois enfin à ta juste valeur.

\- Oh… Eh bien, pour ce qui est de l'organisation d'un clan, la modestie ne doit pas rentrer en ligne de compte. Je suis prête à tout pour mon clan et plus encore, prête à tout pour une paix sans faille. Pour ce faire, je me dois de devenir chef et de diriger au mieux, fit-elle avec sérieux et détermination.

Tenten regardait son amie Hyûga avec une admiration grandissante. Quelle kunoichi elle était devenue !

\- Et ton père ? Demanda Tenten. Qu'en pense-t-il ?

\- Il n'en a pas dit grand chose, mais je sais qu'au fond de lui il est heureux de me voir si bien avec quelqu'un comme lui l'était avec ma mère.

\- C'est beau, approuva Sakura.

\- Oui, il ne l'avouera jamais mais c'est un grand romantique, fit Hinata en souriant. Et il l'aimait d'un amour sans faille.

\- On dirait que tes parents filaient le parfait amour, remarqua Ino avec admiration.

Hinata approuva d'un signe de tête.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, Sasuke ne s'en doute pas et pense même le contraire mais au fond, mon père l'aime bien, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Les autres sourirent à leur tour.

\- En tout cas, tu verras ! Lança Ino, comblée. Le mariage c'est une expérience incroyable !

\- Avec quelqu'un comme Sasuke, ça ne peut que l'être, approuva Hinata avec un sourire éclatant.

\- On se marie une par une, j'ai l'impression, remarqua Sakura.

\- Ah mais c'est vrai ! Fit Tenten. Comment ça avance pour toi avec Kaigo, Sakura ? C'est déjà prévu ?

La kunoichi aux cheveux roses rosit violemment et toussota.

\- Oh euh… Nous ? Tu veux dire, ensemble ?

\- Joue pas à la gamine, rétorqua Ino avec agacement. Est-ce que oui ou non tu as prévu de te marier avec le docteur Isha ?

\- Ça va, ça va, pas la peine de t'énerver ! Marmonna Sakura. Si vous voulez tout savoir, non on n'y a pas vraiment pensé pour l'instant.

\- Et ça te plairait ? Demanda Tenten, trépignant.

\- Peut-être bien, répondit Sakura en rougissant pour de bon. Je ne sais pas trop. Kaigo est tellement tête en l'air qu'il oublierait la date du mariage. Il oublierait même de venir je pense.

Les trois autres étouffèrent de rire sous le regard agacé de Sakura.

\- Quand je pense qu'il est si intelligent mais qu'il et aussi l'une des personnes les plus maladroites que j'ai rencontré… Fit Ino en riant toujours.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas amusant, lança Sakura.

\- C'est vrai que Kaigo est maladroit et tête en l'air… Commença Tenten.

\- Et qu'il fait des blagues super nulles, ajouta Ino.

\- Mais, reprit l'experte en armes, c'est un homme bien, un grand ninja médecin, et une personne gentille et dévouée pour les autres.

\- Tenten a raison, approuva Hinata, Kaigo est quelqu'un de bien et si tu l'aimes, il ne faut pas que tu doutes.

Sakura leur sourit. Son grand ninja, aux cheveux argentés tirés en une queue basse et aux yeux bleus en amande apparut dans son esprit. Que l'imaginer était attendrissant. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, lorsqu'elle pensait à lui, elle ne l'imaginait plus avec un brassard de la division médicale 7, puisqu'il était devenu chef de la division 3 suite à une promotion bien évidemment méritée. Elle-même était devenue chef de la première division. Un sourire se dessina sur les fines lèvres roses de Sakura. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, être ensemble n'avait fait que les tirer vers le haut. Et tous les moments passés avec lui lui laissait une agréable sensation de chaleur.

\- Nous verrons bien ce qu'il se passera ensuite pour nous, fit-elle finalement avec un sourire énigmatique. Mais, assez parlé de Kaigo et moi, toi Tenten, n'y a-t-il personne dont tu voudrais nous parler ?

\- Oh… Eh bien, non non, pas grand chose ! Répondit-elle en agitant ses mains.

\- Rien du tout ? Insista Ino.

Suite à cette question, Hinata ne put s'empêcher d'observer son amie brune avec beaucoup d'attention. Après tout, elle avait été amoureuse de Neji et Hinata savait mieux que personne à quel point sa disparition l'avait blessée. Aussi fut-elle surprise et heureuse de l'entendre reprendre sur un ton enjoué.

\- En fait, il y a bien quelqu'un, lança-t-elle.

\- Je veux tout savoir ! S'exclama Ino.

\- Moi aussi ! Approuva Sakura.

\- En fait, c'est un client régulier de ma boutique d'armes… Je dois avouer que je le trouve très charmant…

Hinata rit de bon coeur en voyant ses amies parler avec autant de joie. Une pensée alla tout de suite à Neji. Il serait heureux d'apprendre que Tenten, qu'il avait aimé en secret, avait pu tourner la page.

\- Et donc ?! S'enquit Ino.

\- En fait… Il n'y a pas grand chose, répondit Tenten. Nous ne parlons que d'armes et je n'ai jamais fait que le conseiller. C'est tout.

Ino soupira.

\- Tenten ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Quoi ?! Se défendit la brune aux chignons.

\- Ino a raison, approuva Sakura. Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose !

\- Moi je ne suis pas comme vous, je ne sais approcher les gens comme vous le faites ! Fit Tenten, plaintive.

\- Mais non, ne t'en fais pas ! S'exclama Ino. Regarde Sakura, elle approche les gens avec son immense front et pourtant elle sort quand même avec Kaigo.

L'experte en armes et l'héritière Hyûga explosèrent de rire alors que Sakura s'indignait.

\- Plus sérieusement, reprit Hinata, tu devrais peut-être essayer de lui parler ! Le connaissons-nous ?

\- Malheureusement, non. Moi-même je ne l'ai rencontré qu'il y a quelques mois, répondit Tenten.

\- Bon, fit Ino avec impatience. Qu'est-ce que tu sais de lui ?!

\- Qu'il s'appelle Kyôki Jidô et qu'il vient de Kumo. Qu'il est fabriquant d'armes et qu'il visite de nombreux villages toutes les semaines pour façonner son art. Aussi, il vient dans mon magasin une fois par semaine et étudie minutieusement les nouveautés.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui n'en sait rien tu en sais pas mal ! Fit remarquer Sakura avec un sourire narquois.

\- Il se peut qu'il m'ai raconté ça entre deux conseils concernant la fabrication d'armes, répondit Tenten en rougissant.

Les trois autres se regardèrent avec un sourire. Elles n'avaient pas à lui apporter des conseils. Tenten avaient déjà toutes les clés.

\- Vous savez quoi ? Reprit la brune aux chignons. J'essaierai de lui parler un peu plus la semaine prochaine.

—

\- J'en reviens pas que tu aies fait ta demande ! S'exclama Naruto, frappant Sasuke dans le dos.

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard agacé qui signifiait clairement qu'il se vengerait lors de leur entraînement quotidien.

Le même jour, pendant le mois de décembre, tous les shinobi de leur promotion s'étaient réunis chez Naruto, et tous les huit, ils mangeaient une soupe de ramen instantanés offerte par le maître des lieux. Certes, le repas n'était pas d'un raffinement hors du commun, mais la chaleur du bouillon les réchauffait.

\- C'est tellement génial pour vous deux ! S'exclama Lee avec énormément d'énergie, le poing levé vers le plafond.

\- Ouais, j'aurais jamais imaginé ça de toi, approuva Chôji qui entamait déjà sa troisième soupe.

\- Moi en tout cas, je me serais pas mis dans un tel pétrin si j'avais été toi, fit Shikamaru d'un air désabusé.

\- T'es pas lui, Shikamaru, le fais pas changer d'avis, fit Naruto d'une voix forte.

\- Surtout qu'il joue les durs, commença Chôji, mais lui il est même pas capable de regarder Temari sans rougir.

\- Tu veux pas la fermer deux secondes ? Grommela Shikamaru en le vrillant du regard. Et puis tu peux parler toi avec Karui...

\- En fait, si tu pouvais le faire changer d'avis, ça m'arrangerait plutôt bien, intervint Kiba.

Il avait coupé la parole à Chôji et sa soudaine intervention avait grandement refroidi l'atmosphère de la pièce. Certes, Kiba avait eu le temps de se faire au couple, mais il avait tout de même eu du mal à digérer la nouvelle de leurs noces et ce même si Hinata s'était rendue chez lui le lui annoncer en personne. Sasuke leva des yeux froids vers lui.

\- Jamais rien ne pourra me détourner de Hinata, c'est bien simple, déclara l'héritier.

\- J'espère pour toi que tu ne dis pas cela en l'air, dit Shino avec calme.

Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, que s'il sentait qu'il le fallait.

\- Je ne le dis pas en l'air, assura Sasuke.

\- Tant mieux pour toi, par ce que si c'est le cas… Commença Kiba entre ses dents.

En un instant, la réaction prompte des deux coéquipiers de Hinata avait glacé l'atmosphère et à présent, Shino et Kiba semblait mettre l'Uchiha au défi. Naruto toussota.

\- Bon, reprit Sai. Quoi qu'il en soit, félicitations. Tu verras, le mariage c'est super.

\- Avec Hinata, ça ne peut que l'être, approuva Sasuke.

Grâce à cette intervention intelligemment placée de Sai, l'atmosphère se détendit largement et Shino et Kiba se clamèrent quelque peu, réalisant qu'ils avaient peut-être dépassé les bornes.

Une heure plus tard, leur réunion à eux aussi finissait. Alors que tous se levaient et sortaient de l'appartement un à un, adressant de nouveau leurs félicitations à Sasuke, l'Uchiha resta posté près de Naruto sans sortir. Le jeune Uzumaki s'en rendit compte et fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu comptes pas partir ? Demanda-t-il à son ami.

\- J'ai encore une chose à te dire, répondit simplement Sasuke.

Naruto perdit son air étonné et explosa de rire.

\- T'as toujours l'air aussi sérieux, fit-il remarquer en fermant finalement la porte.

\- Parce que je tiens à te parler d'une chose on ne peut plus sérieuse, expliqua l'Uchiha.

\- Ça va, ça va, je plaisantais juste, répliqua Naruto en s'éloignant un peu de la porte, l'air plus calme. Alors, de quoi tu veux me parler ?

Sasuke leva le visage vers son coéquipier, un air froid et désinvolte peint dessus.

\- Toi et moi on a eu des différends auparavant, commença l'Uchiha.

\- Ha ça, oui ! Approuva l'Uzumaki. On en a eu tellement que je ne peux pas tous les compter.

Son ami leva les yeux au ciel. Il était toujours si agité et dispersé. Etait-ce seulement une bonne idée ? Après tout, Naruto était quand même devenu un adulte et il avait confiance en lui. Même son appartement était plus propre qu'avant (enfin il n'avait pas vu l'état des placards, mais bon).

\- Peu importe, le coupa Sasuke. Là n'est pas la question.

\- Vas-y, fit Naruto avec empressement. Je t'écoute, promis.

\- Bon, comme tu le sais, toi et moi avons toujours été dans le conflit mais… Tu as toujours été là pour moi, comme un frère, reprit le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

L'air stupide qu'arborait Naruto disparut et laissa place à une soudaine surprise.

\- Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais tu as été mon premier ami et, comme tu l'as fait avec beaucoup de gens, tu m'as sauvé de ce que je devenais, finit par dire Sasuke.

Naruto était à présent figé, le regard subjugué par cette déclaration.

\- Sasuke, je m'attendais pas à entendre ça aujourd'hui, fit Naruto en se frottant le crâne. Je suis content que tu le voies comme ça.

Le jeune homme approuva d'un vif signe de tête.

\- Aussi, je voudrais te demander d'être mon témoin lors de notre mariage, à Hinata et à moi, déclara-t-il d'une voix décidée.

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son témoin ? Jamais il n'aurait espéré cela. Jamais non plus il n'aurait espéré avoir un ami qui le lui demanderait. Et voilà que c'était Sasuke ! Les choses prenaient décidément une tournure surprenante.

\- Tu parles que j'accepte ! S'exclama le blond. Plutôt deux fois qu'une !

\- Merci, répondit Sasuke en inclinant la tête.

Etait-ce une illusion ou le sourire que Naruto avait vu sur le visage de son ami était bien réel ? Alors que le blond nageait encore en pleine incrédulité, Sasuke fourrageait dans ses poches. Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, il en sortit un écrin de soie et le tendit à son ami.

\- Je te remets ces alliances en gage de ma confiance, déclara solennellement Sasuke. J'espère que tu en prendras grand soin et que tu seras là le jour du mariage pour nous les porter.

Fou de joie, Naruto attrapa l'écrin avec vivacité et s'exclama de son habituelle voix aiguë et tonitruante :

\- Ne t'en fais pas Sasuke. Tu peux me faire confiance, jamais je ne les perdrai !

* * *

Voici la fin du premier chapitre les amis ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et ce que vous espérez pour le prochain chapitre, j'ai vraiment hâte de savoir comment vous avez reçu ce chapitre ! Je vous donne donc rendez-vous pour le chapitre 2 un peu avant le 22 janvier.  
Pour ce qui est de mon autre fic en français sur KnB, le chapitre 17 paraîtra ce soir mais elle sera bientôt mise en pause pour des raisons évidentes citées en haut de page...  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite de merveilleuses fêtes de fin d'année, de bonnes vacances et beaucoup de courage pour votre travail ou vos révisions. Bisous les amis et prenez soin de vous !

\- Maude-chan


	2. Chapitre 2 : Les liens de l'amour

Bonjour (bonsoir plutôt vu l'heure) ! Eh oui, une petite surprise de plus, j'ai réussi à terminer très en avance le deuxième chapitre de cette suite qui est en fait devenu un triple chapitre ! Bon je sais, c'est soudain, mais après avoir retravaillé le scénario plusieurs fois, j'ai trouvé beaucoup d'inspiration alors, voilà ! Merci infiniment d'avoir lu le premier chapitre, suivi ou favorité l'histoire, c'est incroyablement encourageant, vous êtes très importants pour moi ! C'est maintenant l'heure des fameux...

 **Remerciements :** Merci d'abord à **Lunacristal** , toujours fidèle au poste ! Crois-moi, c'est un plaisir de te retrouver ici et avec un commentaire aussi construit ! Je suis tellement heureuse de pouvoir te présenter Hinata comme j'espérais qu'elle devienne dans l'animé et le manga et que tu adores ! Je voulais que Sasuke garde un peu de son tempérament calme et froid, mais je voulais vraiment qu'il devienne plus mature et plus ouvert aux autres, ravie que ça t'ai plu. Quant à Naruto... Disons que je te laisse le découvrir au fil de l'histoire... Merci pour cette review et à très bientôt !  
Merci ensuite à la review de la part d'un **Invité** , je suis vraiment très heureuse que cette suite te plaise déjà et j'ai hâte que tu lises ce chapitre-ci, j'espère vraiment qu'il te plaira ! Merci pour ton encouragement !  
Finalement, un grand merci à **Manga's Fan** pour ce commentaire méga encourageant, j'en suis pleine de joie ! Ah oui et... Désolée pour le lemon, j'ai essayé de l'écrire mais à la fin, je le trouvais vraiment pas génial et je ne voulais pas vous faire lire ça, trop trop nul haha. En tout cas, c'était un réel plaisir de lire ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira autant !

Allez les amis, maintenant, place à la lecture !

* * *

 **Une bague pour Noël (Partie 2/3)**

Sasuke dormait paisiblement, le visage tourné vers le plafond de son appartement. Le calme était total. Il était tard et dehors, il faisait nuit noire. L'Uchiha était totalement seul dans son appartement puisque Hinata s'était rendue à une réunion du conseil de son clan. Une réunion d'un conseil de clan… Ces réunions n'existaient pas pour le clan Uchiha, et après tout, à quoi bon puisqu'il en était le dernier représentant. Le jeune homme revenait à peine d'une mission d'une semaine qui avait été épuisante et il n'avait pas vu sa fiancée depuis son retour. Il ne s'était pas vraiment inquiété de son absence en rentrant. Il savait qu'elle était toujours très occupée entre son clan, ses missions et son bénévolat à l'hôpital. Le visage endormi de Sasuke esquissa un petit sourire lorsque la pensée de l'hôpital traversa son esprit. Après tout, tout avait commencé à l'hôpital de Konoha pendant qu'elle était de garde. Avec cette blague. Maintenant, ils allaient se marier et jamais rien n'avait pu combler Sasuke ainsi.

Tout devint sombre dans l'esprit de l'Uchiha. L'endroit était totalement désert et gigantesque. C'est comme si l'espace était infini et qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui. Rien ne semblait exister ici. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que le sol. Le jeune homme plissa ses yeux noirs pour tenter de distinguer quelque chose dans l'obscurité.

Où diable était-il ?

Une goutte d'eau tomba du néant sur le sol dans un écho incroyable, se répercutant plusieurs secondes. Sasuke commença à avancer dans le noir, d'un pas assuré. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il trébucha sur quelque chose et ses pas précipités sur le sol ainsi que son grognement produisirent un écho tout aussi phénoménal que celui de la goutte. Où était-il ? Et rêvait-il ?

Soudain, l'espace infini sembla s'éclairer à peine. Sasuke avait vu juste. Pas de mur, rien, aucune chose. Rien d'autre qu'un sol et une obscurité infinie. A présent, il pouvait tout de même voir le sol. Des bruits de pas retentirent derrière lui. Sa respiration s'accéléra et il enclencha son sharingan. Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène se retourna brusquement, ses réflexes et son acuité visuelle augmentés.

\- Qui est là ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix forte.

Personne ne lui répondit. Mais il y avait bien quelqu'un. Devant lui, à ce qui semblait être une cinquantaine de mètres, une personne se tenait debout. L'Uchiha ne parvenait presque pas à la distinguer… Il commença à marcher dans sa direction à pas lents. C'était une silhouette assez grande, probablement de même taille que lui. Elle ne bougeait pas.

Sasuke se mit à courir vers elle, ses pas résonnant sur le sol. Il s'en approchait de plus en plus. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment proche, il remarqua que la silhouette portait une paire de sandales et que ses cheveux étaient tirés en une queue basse de cheveux noirs comme l'ébène.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Sasuke.

Sa voix s'envola dans l'infini et résonna cinq fois. L'Uchiha sentait l'aura de son interlocuteur. Il le connaissait… Si bien…

\- Sasuke, murmura la silhouette, sa voix se répandant en échos elle aussi.

L'Uchiha avait reconnu cette voix. Immédiatement. Il désactiva son sharingan.

\- Cela faisait bien longtemps, ajouta la voix en se retournant lentement vers Sasuke.

Il put finalement voir son visage.

\- Grand frère, murmura à son tour Sasuke.

Debout, face à lui, se tenait un jeune homme aux traits fatigués. Son visage était pâle et ses yeux étaient noirs, comme ceux de Sasuke. Tous deux se ressemblaient beaucoup. Evidemment puisque cette silhouette n'était autre que celle d'Itachi Uchiha. Les yeux de Sasuke s'ouvrirent démesurément et il sentit son coeur battre plus vite encore.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-il précipitamment.

\- Je suis venu te voir, répondit simplement son grand frère d'un air énigmatique.

Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Cela ne pouvait être vrai.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, déclara-t-il finalement.

\- Désolé ? Répéta Itachi.

\- Oui. Je suis désolé de t'avoir…

Itachi sourit paisiblement.

\- Ça n'a plus d'importance aujourd'hui, petit frère, répondit-il avec douceur.

\- Pour moi ça en a, jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner, fit Sasuke.

Son grand frère ne répondit pas immédiatement et l'observa.

\- Tu as grandi, depuis la dernière fois, remarqua-t-il en posant une main sur sa tête.

Sasuke frissonna.

\- Tu sais, Sasuke, tout ce qui s'est passé de mal dans ta vie… Ç'a toujours été de ma faute, et puis, il le fallait alors j'aimerais que tu te pardonnes ce dernier acte, reprit Itachi.

\- J'aurais aimé que tu me dises la vérité, intervint Sasuke. Ensemble, nous aurions pu changer les choses.

\- Le clan était pourri jusqu'à la moelle et tu étais si petit. Je ne voulais pas te mêler à ça.

\- Ça n'a pas exactement marché comme tu le voulais, fit remarquer le petit frère.

Itachi perdit son sourire.

\- Je ne le sais que trop bien.

Ils s'observèrent un instant.

\- Sans toi et tous les autres, maintenant, le clan n'existe plus, reprit Sasuke avec froideur.

\- C'est ce que tu penses ?

\- Non, ce sont les faits.

Itachi eut un petit rire.

\- Et que fais-tu de toi ?

\- Moi ? Demanda Sasuke.

\- Tu es bien un Uchiha, non ? Fit Itachi.

Sasuke secoua la tête avec agacement.

\- Comment est-ce que tu sauves un clan tout seul ? Marmonna-t-il.

\- Tu n'es pas seul, Sasuke. Il y a Hinata avec toi.

\- Comment sais-tu pour Hinata ? Lança Sasuke avec étonnement.

\- Ne sois pas bête, petit frère, je sais tout, répondit Itachi avec amusement. Tu vas l'épouser, si j'ai bien compris.

\- Oui, c'est exact.

\- C'est une femme incroyable, n'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, approuva-t-il.

Itachi lui sourit à son tour.

\- Une Hyûga alors… Fit-il avec amusement. Une première dans l'histoire du clan.

\- Je pense bien. Elle va devenir chef de son clan, d'ailleurs.

\- L'héritière de ce vieux Hiashi, alors, déduisit Itachi.

\- Elle-même, approuva Sasuke.

\- Avec elle, je pense que tu pourras sauver le clan et le sharingan, déclara son grand-frère.

\- Tu le penses ?

\- Oui. Mais si tu n'y parviens pas, cela n'a pas d'importance. Le clan disparaîtra et c'est donc que c'est ainsi qu'il devait en être.

Sasuke approuva d'un signe de tête. Son frère sembla réfléchir en le regardant.

\- Vous allez unir les deux clans ? S'enquit Itachi.

\- Je ne pense pas, répondit Sasuke. Hinata demeurera Hyûga et moi je resterai Uchiha. Mais qui sait, peut-être que cela rapprochera les deux clans… Du moins, le clan Hyûga et ce qu'il reste du clan Uchiha.

\- C'est sage de votre part, remarqua Itachi. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment de vous deux.

Le petit frère sourit.

\- Je ne savais pas que j'aurais un jour le droit d'être aimé par une personne comme elle, déclara-t-il finalement.

\- Tu le mérites, petit frère. Sois en sûr, intervint Itachi. Mais il est vrai qu'une personne avec un coeur aussi pur et des idéaux si fort est rare. Avec toi à ses côtés et elle aux tiens, nul doute que vous ferez de grandes choses.

Itachi lui sourit encore.

\- Eh bien, je crois qu'il est temps que je m'en aille maintenant, dit-il.

Sasuke sembla paniqué.

\- Tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu ?

\- Je ne peux pas, Sasuke.

\- Mais attends, je ne sais même pas où nous sommes ni même si tu es vraiment là ! S'exclama le jeune homme.

\- Au fond de ton coeur, tu sais déjà tout ça, répondit Itachi avec un sourire en s'approchant de son petit frère.

Sasuke mit une main sur son front. Il ne voulait pas qu'Itachi pose deux doigts dessus pour lui dire qu'une fois de plus, il n'avait de temps pour lui. Quelle cruauté. Cependant, son frère s'était contenté de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer avec réconfort.

\- Nous nous reverrons une prochaine fois, petit frère. Je suis fier de toi.

\- Ne pars pas, grand frère ! S'exclama Sasuke, sa voix se répercutant en écho dans l'infini.

Tout disparu et Sasuke ouvrit grand les yeux sur son lit, le visage tourné vers le plafond. Malgré le froid de l'hiver, il était transpirant et haletant. « C'était donc un rêve… » pensa Sasuke, frappant son poing sur sa couverture. Enfin, en était-il sûr ?

\- Itachi, murmura-t-il avec tristesse.

—

Tenten finissait de polir un sabre tout neuf qu'elle avait forgé le matin même à sa boutique. Au dehors, il faisait déjà noir depuis plusieurs heures et le vent soufflait, emportant de la neige avec lui. Elle allait très bientôt fermer et pourrait rentrer se reposer chez elle. Elle se redressa et essuya son front du revers de sa main libre. Puis, elle alla déposer le sabre sur une étagère bien visible face à la porte.

La jeune femme passa devant un miroir en matériau raffiné et regarda son reflet un instant. Elle avait l'air en pleine forme, seuls ses cheveux étaient un peu indisciplinés et certains d'entre eux s'échappaient de ses chignons. Elle retourna en arrière boutique afin de ranger ses outils. « C'est les filles qui ont raison. La prochaine fois que ce Kyôki Jidô entrera dans ce magasin, je lui parlerai d'autres choses que d'armes… Je l'inviterai à venir au mariage avec moi », pensa Tenten, décidée. Alors qu'elle mettait un marteau dans un tiroir, elle entendit la clochette de la porte d'entrée sonner. « Encore des clients à cette heure-ci ? Y'en a qui sont pas gênés, et le pire c'est qu'ils savent que je ferme dans cinq minutes » pensa-t-elle encore.

\- J'arrive tout de suite ! S'exclama-t-elle en se relevant.

Elle sortit vivement de l'arrière-boutique pour saluer ce dernier client.

\- Bonsoir bonsoir, lança-t-elle. Bienvenue dans ma boutique d'armement et autres équipements.

\- Bonsoir Tenten, fit une voix masculine. Désolée d'arriver si tard, la route était encombrée sur plusieurs kilomètres en venant du village de la Sève.

\- Oh c'est vous monsieur Jidô, remarqua-t-elle avec étonnement et gêne. Ça ne fait rien !

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à voir le grand jeune homme brun et séduisant qui venait la voir une fois par semaine pour parler de ses nouveautés. Pour lui elle pouvait bien garder son magasin ouvert un peu plus longtemps…

\- Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Kyôki ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire avenant.

Poli, comme toujours.

\- Oh euh, bien sûr je tâcherai de faire ça. Alors que cherches-tu cette semaine ? Lui demanda Tenten sur un ton commerçant.

\- Je me demandais si tu n'avais pas un nouveau sabre et je vois que c'est apparemment le cas, fit-il en désignant le katana qu'elle avait forgé le matin même d'un signe de tête.

\- En effet, tu tombes bien, approuva Tenten, oubliant soudain toute sa gêne. Je viens juste de finir de le polir.

Kyôki la regarda avec un grand sourire. Elle semblait toujours aux anges quand elle parlait d'armes.

\- J'imagine que tu veux l'examiner, lui proposa-t-elle.

\- J'aimerais énormément, si ça ne t'embête pas trop, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Et ainsi, ils parlèrent plusieurs heures. Kyôki examina le nouveau sabre de Tenten avec révérence et l'écouta expliquer la fabrication avec passion. En retour, il lui posa de nombreuses questions toutes aussi passionnées. Le jeune shinobi itinérant montra ensuite avec enthousiasme à l'experte les toutes nouvelles acquisitions qu'il venait de faire, notamment un sabre d'un antiquaire réputé du village de la Sève. Les deux experts en armes passèrent la soirée à parler des katana et à en faire des démonstrations.

Malgré tout l'intérêt que Kyôki semblait porter à Tenten, et inversement, la jeune femme ne tint pas la promesse qu'elle s'était faite à elle-même. Ainsi, lorsque vint pour eux le moment de se séparer, elle ne lui avait pas parlé du mariage de Hinata et Sasuke qui aurait lieu la semaine suivante. Tant pis.

—

Hinata sortait de la salle du conseil, l'air pensif alors qu'un vieil homme se massant le cou la dépassait. Quelle réunion ennuyeuse ç'avait été… « Une fois de plus », pensa Hinata. De plus en plus, elle avait l'impression que les membres du conseil ne se posaient pas les bonnes questions et elle en avait assez qu'on ne l'écoute qu'à moitié parce qu'elle était jeune. « Vivement que les choses changent », pensa-t-elle à nouveau en s'apprêtant à sortir de l'enceinte de la résidence Hyûga. Elle ne tenait maintenant plus en place car elle savait qu'aujourd'hui était le jour du retour de Sasuke et elle avait hâte d'arriver chez lui pour l'y retrouver. Cependant…

\- Hinata, fit une voix calme et posée derrière elle.

Elle se retourna avec étonnement.

\- Père ? S'enquit-elle en observant Hiashi la rejoindre près du portail.

\- Tu pars déjà ? Demanda-t-il avec un peu de déception dans les yeux.

\- Oui, je m'en vais rejoindre Sasuke, il est rentré ce soir, répondit-elle avec politesse.

\- Je vois, acquiesça-t-il. J'espère que cette mission s'est bien passée.

Hinata sembla surprise. Cette nouvelle douceur décelable dans ses yeux ne lui était vraiment pas familière, cependant, elle était si… Chaleureuse.

\- Dis-moi, que dirais-tu de rester encore un peu et…

Le chef du clan Hyûga sembla réfléchir un instant.

\- Et rester dîner avec ta soeur et moi ? Proposa-t-il finalement.

\- Eh bien, commença sa fille. J'aimerais beaucoup, cependant, je dois rentrer maintenant.

Hiashi sembla pris au dépourvu et se contenta d'acquiescer.

\- Je vois, je comprends, fit-il. L'amour n'attend jamais.

Hinata sourit.

\- Ta mère et moi étions ainsi, quand nous étions plus jeunes, déclara-t-il.

\- Ah oui ? Demanda Hinata avec curiosité.

Son père ne lui avait jamais beaucoup parlé de lui et de sa mère.

\- Oh oui, répondit Hiashi. Nous étions fous amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ta mère et moi nous étions rencontrés à l'académie ninja, c'est une longue histoire (qui mériterait bien une fic, tiens) mais pour faire court, ta mère était une kunoichi très douée. Aucune autre fille ne lui arrivait à la cheville et très peu de garçons se seraient risqués à la provoquer en duel, au risque de ne plus jamais se relever.

Hinata sourit. Sa mère était donc une kunoichi. Jamais elle ne l'avait su.

\- Quand nous étions séparés par nos missions, nos retrouvailles étaient toujours les plus beaux moments, se souvint-il. Et quand ta mère est tombée malade, peu après ta naissance, elle a du arrêter les missions et renoncer pour toujours à son rang de jounin.

Jounin ? Sa mère était jounin ? Elle devait être incroyable.

\- Elle qui était si forte, cela fut un terrible choc pour elle, déclara Hiashi. Elle vivait pour se battre pour ceux qu'elle aimait, pour protéger les autres.

Il se tut un instant.

\- C'était une protectrice, ta mère, conclut Hiashi. D'ailleurs, tu me fais beaucoup penser à elle, je dois dire.

Hinata ne dit rien, elle l'écoutait attentivement.

\- Même quand elle était malade, elle faisait des choses irréfléchies, elle s'inquiétait pour moi et passait son temps à vouloir partir en mission avec moi, se souvint Hiashi avec un petit sourire agacé. Je lui disais souvent « Haneko, avec ta santé, ce n'est pas prudent ». Mais que veux-tu, par amour, les gens font des choses stupides.

\- Je comprends, approuva Hinata.

\- Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que dans le mariage, comme dans l'amour en général, on reçoit beaucoup d'affection, on en donne aussi et on crée du bonheur, mais il te faut aussi savoir qu'aimer, c'est faire des concessions et vivre avec des contraintes, expliqua Hiashi. Cependant, ce sont des contraintes qui valent la peine.

« Et moi, je n'ai pas fait assez de choses pour toi, Haneko », pensa Hiashi avec un pincement au coeur.

\- Père, c'est très beau et très juste, remarqua Hinata.

\- Enfin, c'était juste une pensée qui m'a traversé l'esprit.

Ils s'observèrent un instant.

\- Oublie cela, j'ai quand même l'impression que tu ne reviens plus nous voir si souvent, remarqua finalement son père.

\- Oh père, ne dites pas ça, murmura Hinata alors que les yeux de Hiashi semblaient s'emplir de regrets.

\- J'aimerais simplement que tu rentres à la maison, juste pour ce soir et que nous passions un moment ensemble, ta soeur, toi et moi, déclara-t-il en détournant un peu les yeux.

La gorge de Hinata se serra. Avait-elle été si absente que cela ?

\- Père, j'aimerais tant mais…

\- En plus, Sasuke doit être exténué et en train de dormir si mes déductions sont justes, dit-il avec espoir.

La petite brune serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Depuis quand son père avait-il changé ainsi ?

\- Hinata, ce n'est qu'une soirée après tout, et Hanabi serait folle de joie de te voir ce soir, déclara son père. Il y a un garçon dont elle voudrait te parler… Evidemment elle ne souhaite pas en discuter avec moi, ajouta-t-il en souriant avec amusement.

Hinata rit aussi.

\- Mais je la comprends, je ne serais pas d'excellents conseils et je ne serais pas impartial non plus, dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Protesta Hinata. Vous m'avez donné de sages conseils un peu plus tôt, père.

Hiashi sourit finalement.

\- Je… Commença Hinata. J'ai été étonnée de savoir que vous me pensiez moins présente, ainsi que de remarquer que cela vous était désagréable.

\- Ah… Fit son père. Eh bien… Dans cette famille, les enfants sont élevés avec l'autorité et non pas l'affection, tu l'as sans doute remarqué.

Hinata acquiesça vivement.

\- C'est un problème, approuva-t-elle.

\- Et aujourd'hui je m'en rends compte, déclara-t-il. Autrefois, j'ai moi aussi été élevé comme ta soeur et toi l'avaient été. Par la peur, l'autorité et la discipline.

Son regard se perdit.

\- Tu sais, Hinata, malgré sa force et sa grande détermination, ta mère était une créature d'une douceur et d'une sensibilité infinie, et même avec elle pour m'épauler, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'être père signifiait.

Son visage s'assombrit.

\- Puis, elle est partie. Alors, moi qui n'avait été élevé que pour la réussite, j'avais aussi appris à devenir un père comme le mien.

Il releva les yeux vers Hinata.

\- Un mauvais père.

\- C'est faux, ne dites pas cela ! Protesta-t-elle avec une profonde tristesse.

\- C'est faux ? Répéta-t-il. Hinata chérie, pour commencer, quel bon père demanderait à ses enfants de le vouvoyer ?

Hinata fit « non » de la tête.

\- Cela n'a rien à voir, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Si, cela à tout à voir, insista son père avec un sourire indulgent. Mais, après toute ses années à vous élever de la mauvaise façon, sans vous donner l'amour que vous méritiez et sans les conseils de votre mère, j'ai enfin compris.

Sa fille le regardait tristement.

\- J'ai compris à quel point Hanabi et toi êtes précieuses. Vous êtes mes enfants, mes toutes petites filles et…

Sa voix se brisa.

\- Et je vous aime plus que n'importe quoi au monde.

Les yeux de Hinata se remplirent de larmes. Son père avait tant progressé, mais son regard semblait tellement rempli de douleur. Elle se rapprocha de son père et le prit dans ses bras sans hésiter, le serrant fort.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime papa, murmura-t-elle.

La gorge de Hiashi se serra. « Ma chère Haneko, tu serais fière », pensa-t-il en jetant un oeil vers le ciel. « Je m'ouvre à elles et… Tu avais raison, elles s'ouvrent à moi aussi ». Une étoile filante passa dans le ciel hivernal et une larme roula sur sa joue.

\- Hinata, je veux que tu saches à quel point je suis fier de vous deux, déclara Hiashi, la serrant toujours dans ses bras. De Hanabi et de toi.

Ils desserrèrent leur étreinte pour s'observer un instant.

\- Je veux que tu prennes ma suite et que tu deviennes chef du clan Hyûga, dit-il d'une voix forte et décidée. Je ferai toujours tout pour te soutenir, je te le promets.

Les yeux de Hinata se remplirent à nouveau de larmes. Combien de fois avait-elle espéré l'entendre dire cela ? Son coeur allait exploser de joie. Elle ne put contenir ses larmes plus longtemps et elles coulèrent sur ses joues.

\- Moi aussi je suis fière de toi papa, répondit-elle en essuyant ses larmes. Il…

Elle hoqueta.

\- Il faudra que tu le dises à Hanabi aussi. Jamais nous ne savons ce que tu penses, il est si dur de lire en toi.

Son père approuva.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt.

\- Mieux vaut tard que jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Fit Hinata avec un immense sourire.

\- J'imagine, répondit son père avec le même sourire.

Leurs yeux identiques, blancs comme la lune et l'opale, se fixaient.

\- Bon, j'imagine qu'il est temps pour toi de partir maintenant, devina Hiashi.

\- Eh bien… Reprit Hinata. Après tout, ce n'est qu'une soirée, je reverrai Sasuke demain matin, autant profiter de ce moment tous les trois, en famille, non ?

Le regard de Hiashi sembla s'illuminer quelque peu.

\- En famille, approuva-t-il. Allez, viens.

Et ils marchèrent côte à côte jusqu'à la maison, le coeur léger.

\- Grande soeur, tu es venue ! S'exclama la voix d'Hanabi, les rejoignant à grandes enjambées depuis l'entrée.

—

Naruto s'observait dans son miroir avec un grand sourire.

\- J'suis vraiment génial comme ça, dit-il.

Il arborait un costume noir et blanc qui lui donnait un air très chic. Il était allé l'acheter ce matin dans le centre du village spécialement pour le mariage de Sasuke et Hinata. « Je suis témoin quand même, c'est pas rien », pensa-t-il. Il espérait vraiment que Sasuke apprécierait l'effort, le ninja blond s'était dit que pour cela, il fallait bien en faire un peu plus que d'habitude. Soudain, Naruto sourit plus encore.

\- Ça fera plus réaliste comme ça, lança-t-il en s'approchant du tiroir de sa table de chevet.

Il en extirpa un écrin en soie : l'écrin qui contenait les précieuses alliances. Deux cercles magnifiques d'argent brillant. Les alliances ne quittaient jamais ce tiroir et Naruto veillait précieusement sur elles. Le résultat était qu'elles étaient toujours là depuis deux semaines, intactes.

Le shinobi blond se redressa avec l'écrin et s'approcha du miroir. Il se redressa et porta fièrement les deux bagues dans sa main…

BAM BAM

Naruto sursauta violemment et faillit faire tomber les alliances. On venait de frapper à la porte. Il glissa rapidement les bagues dans sa poche. « Je les remettrai dans le tiroir tout à l'heure », pensa-t-il.

Puis, il se dirigea vers la porte à grandes enjambées et l'ouvrit. Il découvrit son visiteur avec surprise.

\- Tiens, c'est toi Kaigo ! Entre, lança Naruto avec joie. Tu me rends visite bien tard !

\- Bonsoir Naruto ! Répondit le médecin aux longs cheveux blancs et aux yeux bleus en entrant.

Alors que Naruto fermait la porte, Kaigo l'observait avec amusement.

\- Tu comptes aller quelque part, habillé comme ça ? Fit-il avec amusement.

\- Ah, ça ! C'est mon costume pour le mariage de Sasuke, tu sais, je suis témoin!

\- Wouah c'est génial ! S'exclama le médecin.

\- Ouais je sais, merci ! Approuva Naruto.

Ils rirent tous deux avec le même air stupide.

\- Enfin, reprit le ninja blond. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

\- C'est Kakashi-sama qui m'envoie, expliqua Kaigo Isha.

\- C'est jamais bon signe, ça, soupira Naruto en se laissant tomber sur un coussin face à Kaigo.

\- En effet, figure-toi qu'il m'a chargé de dresser des examens médicaux à domicile pour tous les ninjas de Konoha, fit Kaigo d'un air fatigué. Je te laisse imaginer un instant tout le travail que cela représente.

L'Uzumaki soupira encore.

\- La barbe, ouais j'imagine assez bien le calvaire… Attends une minute, ça veut dire que t'es là pour m'examiner ?! S'exclama Naruto.

\- Désolé de te le dire comme ça mais… Oui, répondit Kaigo d'un air désolé.

\- Hé mince, moi qui pensait être tranquille et tu viens me chercher chez moi pour me faire souffrir, pleurnicha-t-il.

\- Je t'assure que ça ne prendra que dix minutes et après je te laisserai tranquille, promis, déclara Kaigo en levant sa main droite.

Naruto qui s'était renfrogné sembla le jauger un instant.

\- Bon c'est d'accord, mais c'est bien parce que tu es mon ami, marmonna Naruto.

\- Merci, comme ça je pourrais en avoir fini avec ma tournée pour ce soir, soupira Kaigo. Je suis déjà en retard à mon rendez-vous avec Sakura…

Il semblait terriblement ennuyé.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, elle a l'habitude des gens en retard, j'ai été son coéquipier pendant plus de dix ans maintenant, ça va le faire, le rassura Naruto. Dans le pire des cas, dis lui que c'est de ma faute, elle aime bien dire ça.

\- Merci pour l'information, fit Kaigo avec un sourire amical. En tout cas, tu as été aussi difficile à convaincre que Konohamaru.

\- Ah tu l'as examiné lui aussi ? Alors, comment il va ? Ça fait déjà une semaine que je ne l'ai pas vu, remarqua Naruto.

\- Eh bien… Bon, je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de te le dire mais il est un peu comme ton frère alors… Marmonna Kaigo. Si tu veux tout savoir, il avait les bras et les jambes un peu écorchés, comme par des ronces.

\- Des écorchures de ronces ? S'enquit Naruto, incrédule.

\- Oui, et ce n'est pas à cause du jardinage, répondit le médecin avec affliction. En réalité, quand j'ai découvert ses blessures, il n'a eu d'autre choix que de me dire la vérité et… Figure toi qu'il se rend au manoir Hyûga pour y observer Hanabi Hyûga s'entraîner.

Naruto regarda un instant Kaigo avec incrédulité puis il explosa de rire. Il ne put s'arrêter que quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Ha, sacré Konohamaru ! S'exclama-t-il. Hanabi Hyûga, hein ?

\- Elle-même, approuva Kaigo avec amusement.

\- Il est amoureux alors…

\- Vu ses rougeurs lorsque nous en parlions, je pense qu'on peut dire que oui, répondit le médecin avec un immense sourire.

\- C'est intéressant, remarqua Naruto. J'irai lui en parler, tiens. Mais bon, pour le moment, il faut vérifier que je suis en forme n'est-ce pas ? Tu as un rendez-vous auquel tu dois te rendre, si j'ai bien compris.

\- Merci, tu es vraiment un ami. Si jamais tu as besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un un jour, n'hésite pas à te tourner vers moi !

Naruto lui sourit. Il fallait quand même bien vérifier qu'il était en parfait état pour le mariage de la semaine suivante. Il allait être témoin et Sasuke comptait sur lui. Il devrait apporter les alliances et toute la cérémonie dépendait de lui. Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire quand il se rendait compte de l'importance de son rôle. « Quel excellent témoin je fais ! », se dit Naruto. Evidemment, Naruto ne pouvait être qu'un excellent témoin, lui qui prenait si grand soin des alliances en les remettant dans ce tiroir précieux.

* * *

Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu autant que le premier chapitre et j'attendrai avec beaucoup d'espoir vos retours ! Comme je l'ai précisé plus haut, le double-chapitre est devenu un triple-chapitre et vous pouvez donc à vous attendre à recevoir le troisième chapitre dans la nuit de jeudi prochain. Je vous attendrai ici ! A la semaine prochaine, bisous les amis.

\- Maude-chan


	3. Chapitre 3 : Les alliances disparues

Bonsoir les amis ! Voici ce soir, et ce soir uniquement, le dernier chapitre du spécial Noël de **La protectrice au Byakugan : Une bague pour Noël** ! Je vous sers ce chapitre tout chaud, juste sorti du four. Il a été dur à écrire tant j'avais d'idées et je m'éparpillais mais j'ai réussi à le tenir dans les temps et je suis heureuse de vous le présenter ce soir ! Comme toujours, merci à ceux qui lisent, favoritent, suivent et commentent ces chapitres, vous êtes de précieux lecteurs.

 **Remerciements** : Merci à toi **Lunacristal** ! Oui beaucoup d'émotion au chapitre deux ! Je voulais vraiment qu'on revoie un peu Itachi parce que je l'adore et que je pense que Sasuke a besoin de ses conseils à ce moment, contente que ça t'aie plu ! Et pour Hiashi, je pouvais pas m'en empêcher, je voulais qu'il devienne comme ça avec ses filles alors je l'ai fait. Désolée pour l'éloignement du caractère de Hiashi, j'ai essayé de la jouer progressivement mais j'ai un peu raté sur la fin, en tout cas j'espère quand même que tu as apprécié et que tu aimeras le chapitre 3 encore plus ! A bientôt !

Voilà chers amis, maintenant, place au chapitre !

* * *

 **Une bague pour Noël (Partie 3/3)**

Naruto chantonnait avec joie en préparant ses affaires. C'était maintenant le matin de la veille du mariage tant attendu de Sasuke et Hinata. Il se redressa et s'étira.

\- Et voilà, comme ça tout est prêt pour demain ! S'exclama le shinobi blond en contemplant son ensemble avec fierté. Oh !

Il eut un nouveau sourire. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une chose à ajouter. La plus importante : les alliances que lui avait confié Sasuke. Heureusement pour le ninja au sharingan, Naruto avait été digne de confiance et envahit pris le plus grand soin. Rangeant la bague toujours au même endroit avec beaucoup de précaution. Naruto se dirigea vers le dit tiroir et l'ouvrit avec hâte.

Dans la rue près de chez Naruto, des passants faisaient leur promenade du jour et entendirent un cri qui leur glaça le sang.

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Hurla une voix stridente.

Les alliances n'étaient plus dans leur écrin. Naruto s'agitait dans tous les sens. Comment les bagues avaient-elles pu disparaître ?!

\- Elles étaient pourtant là la dernière fois que je les ai regardées ! S'exclama-t-il d'un air désespéré.

Il se mit à retourner tout son appartement sens dessus-dessous. Sous son lit, dans son armoire, dans ses tiroirs de cuisine, dans la salle de bain… Les alliances demeuraient introuvables !

\- C'est une catastrophe ! Gémit Naruto en se tournant de tous les côtés.

Mais où avaient-elles bien pu aller à la fin ? Si il ne les retrouvait pas avant demain, ce serait une catastrophe, il gâcherait le mariage et Sasuke le tuerait probablement.

—

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama Kaigo en se frappant le front de la main.

Les clients du café se tournèrent vers eux.

\- Pardon, ajouta Kaigo à leur attention.

\- Attends, si je comprends bien, tu as perdu les alliances ? Récapitula Sai avec beaucoup plus de calme.

\- C'est vraiment une catastrophe ! Approuva Konohamaru en se cachant le visage de ses mains.

\- Non ! Répliqua Naruto. Je vous dis que ce n'est pas moi qui les ai perdues ! Je les ai rangées à la même place à chaque fois, c'est qu'on me les a forcément volées!

Les trois autres face à lui semblèrent réfléchir.

\- Tu penses à qui ? Demanda Konohamaru avec hésitation.

\- Ça semble logique, répondit Naruto en croisant ses bras sur son torse. Au conseil du clan Hyûga et à Hiashi bien sûr.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ? S'étonna Sai.

\- Ça me semble hautement improbable, remarqua Kaigo.

Naruto soupira.

\- Hiashi déteste Sasuke, en plus, Hinata va devenir chef du clan, ça me semble plus que logique qu'ils aient fait ça pour empêcher le mariage !

Tout le monde réfléchit à nouveau.

\- Je commence à voir où tu veux en venir, approuva Sai.

\- Vu comme ça, ça me semble plausible, ajouta Kaigo après réflexion.

\- Mais dans ce cas là, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Konohamaru avec agacement. Je te signale que le conseil compte dix membres si on ne compte pas Hinata ni Hiashi ! Et le mariage est demain !

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai fait appel à vous trois, j'ai confiance en vous et je sais que vous allez m'aider, répondit le blond.

Sai approuva immédiatement et Konohamaru lui sourit. Kaigo sembla réfléchir un instant puis soupira.

\- Tu es mon ami et tu as besoin d'aide pour sauver un mariage, comment dire non dans de telles conditions ? Fit-il en souriant.

\- Super, vous me sauvez tous la vie ! S'exclama Naruto.

\- Bon, quel est le plan ? Demanda Sai avec impatience.

L'Uzumaki sourit.

\- C'est bien simple, commença-t-il. Nous allons fouiller les dix maisons des membres du conseil. Après cela, nous irons discuter avec Hiashi.

\- Au manoir Hyûga ?! S'exclama Konohamaru, rougissant.

\- Exactement, approuva Naruto. Je crois savoir que tu connais bien les lieux et j'aimerais que pendant que nous discutons de « choses et d'autres » avec Hiashi, tu ailles fouiller la maison.

Konohamaru devint livide.

\- Mais je… Fit-il. Je ne connais pas du tout leur maison ! Je suis juste allé voir Hanabi s'entraîner mais c'est tout !

\- Tu ne connais pas la maison, mais tu connais Hanabi ! Expliqua Naruto. Je voudrais que tu lui demandes son aide pour retrouver la bague. Elle acceptera sans doute de t'aider !

\- « Sans doute » ? Répéta Konohamaru. Et si elle dit non ?

\- Elle ne dira pas non, ne te dégonfle pas ! Rétorqua son grand frère.

Konohamaru soupira.

\- Je sens que tout cela va très mal finir et surtout pour moi, marmonna-t-il.

\- Bon, c'est le moment d'y aller maintenant ! S'exclama Naruto. Après tout, nous n'avons qu'une journée.

—

En début de journée, les quatre shinobi s'étaient séparés pour commencer leurs recherches dans les différentes maisons des membres du conseil Hyûga. Une tâche peu aisée car, même en dissimulant son chakra et en étant silencieux, se cacher d'un byakugan était presque impossible. Comment se faire invisible d'yeux qui voient tout ? La réponse à cette question était bien simple : attendre que ces yeux ne soient plus là et quittent leur domicile. Nous avons dit « simple » pas « ingénieux »… C'est alors que les quatre se séparèrent et passèrent toute la journée à attendre devant les différents lieux de résidence des membres du conseil. Toutes ces maisons étaient situées à quelques centaines de mètres les unes des autres étant donné qu'elles formaient toutes un genre d'environnement placé par rapport à la résidence Hyûga principale : celle de Hiashi et de sa famille.

Qu'il s'agisse de Sai, Kaigo, Konohamaru ou Naruto, leurs recherches se terminèrent toutes de façon similaire :

\- Impossible de trouver ces fichus bagues ! S'exclama Naruto avec colère, refermant un tiroir violemment.

\- C'est toi papa ? Demanda la voix d'un enfant à l'étage d'en dessous.

Naruto gémit puis soupira.

\- Bon sang, c'est de mieux en mieux aujourd'hui !

Puis, il éteignit les lumières, ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta en bas de la maison. Il courut se cacher dans un buisson dans lequel l'attendaient Kaigo, Sai et Konohamaru.

\- Alors ? Chuchota le plus jeune d'entre eux.

\- Toujours rien, pesta Naruto.

\- Peut-être qu'ils n'ont rien volé ? Suggéra Kaigo. Et que tu les as juste per…

\- Kaigo, le réprimanda Naruto. Kaigo, mon vieil ami, ne me trahis pas, pas toi !

\- Je te soutiens toujours, et désolé de le dire comme ça Naruto mais… Commença Kaigo. Je crois que c'est la seule explication possible !

\- Et moi je crois que Kaigo a raison, approuva Konohamaru. En plus, il commence à faire noir et on a fouillé toutes les maisons, vois les choses en face !

\- Non ! Le coupa Naruto avec un nouveau sourire. Pas toutes !

Konohamaru soupira.

\- C'est la pire idée que tu aies jamais eu, soupira-t-il.

\- Naruto a raison, il faut tout faire pour retrouver les alliances et empêcher le conseil de saboter le mariage de Hinata et Sasuke, intervint Sai avec son habituelle détermination.

\- Super ! Approuva Naruto. Nous allons marcher jusqu'à la maison de Hiashi, et une fois suffisamment proches, Konohamaru, tu vas te rendre à la fenêtre de Hanabi pour lui exposer la situation. Sai, Kaigo et moi nous allons occuper Hiashi en l'interrogeant pendant que vous fouillerez le bureau et la chambre du vieux. Allez, en route !

Konohamaru se mit à le suivre alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la maison principale, soupirant, les bras tombant. Sai aussi prit le mouvement en marche et Kaigo le suivit avec incompréhension.

\- Dis-moi, Sai, commença le ninja médecin aux cheveux argentés.

\- Je t'écoute, répondit-il joyeusement.

\- Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi est-ce que tu suis Naruto sans poser de question ? Fit Kaigo avec agacement. On sait pourtant très bien que tu ne penses pas vraiment que les alliances ont été volées, je me trompe ?

\- Eh bien… Commença Sai alors que devant eux, Naruto ébouriffait les cheveux de celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère. En réalité, si j'y crois. Mon ami y croit alors moi aussi, c'est comme ça que ça marche.

Son sourire était si honnête et pur que Kaigo se surprit à ne plus pouvoir lui répondre.

\- Et puis, il faut sauver ce mariage, l'amour en vaut toujours la peine, ajouta Sai. Je ferai pareil si c'était ton mariage et celui de Sakura.

Kaigo entrouvrit la bouche et s'arrêta d'avancer alors que Sai rejoignait Naruto.

\- Notre mariage ? Murmura Kaigo en les regardant partir, s'imaginant le visage de sa muse à la chevelure rose et aux grands yeux verts.

Il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient maintenant loin et qu'ils approchaient du perron alors que Konohamaru faisait le tour de la maison.

\- Hé attendez-moi ! S'exclama-t-il en courant plus vite pour les rejoindre.

—

C'était une journée qui avait été relativement calme au magasin. Calme, mais pas ennuyeuse. Tenten avait fini de mettre au point une nouvelle bombe à kunai dernier cri et elle avait eu la visite de plusieurs clients intéressants. C'était toujours un plaisir pour elle de conseiller des experts ou des amateurs passionnés. Elle sortit de son arrière boutique pour déposer ses nouvelle création en rayon. Une, et deux, et la troisième. Voilà qui était parfait. Et dire qu'elle voulait agrandir sa boutique qui grandissait en popularité. Comment le pourrait-elle alors que sa boutique de taille moyenne était déjà difficile à gérer seule ? Elle passa derrière le comptoir et s'affala sur sa chaise.

\- Enfin, soupira-t-elle.

Ses cheveux étaient un peu décoiffés et son teint livide. Maintenant que le magasin allait fermer, elle pouvait enfin se détendre un peu. Tout était en ordre, et son magasin était prêt à recevoir de nouveaux clients, mais pas le lendemain. C'était exclu étant donné qu'elle se rendait au mariage d'une de ses meilleures amies, il était hors de question qu'elle n'y soit pas présente.

« D'ailleurs, je vais m'y rendre seule », pensa-t-elle. « Mais ça ne fait rien, de toute façon je n'aurais jamais réussi à demander à Kyôki ».

Puis, elle ferma les yeux et respira plus profondément. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas s'octroyer une petite sieste ? L'heure de fermeture du magasin avait été atteinte et désormais, elle n'avait besoin que d'une chose : se reposer. Alors que tout tournait dans sa tête, le magasin, Hinata en robe blanche, ses nouvelles créations, elle-même en train de dormir, tout se transforma petit à petit en volutes de couleur et elles se mirent à danser en cercles.

La porte d'entrée tinta. Tenten qui était presque endormie sur sa chaise ne l'entendit pas. Le client en retard n'était autre que ce bon Kyôki, toujours en vadrouille. Il entra avec un grand sourire et chercha Tenten du regard un instant avant de la trouver endormie sur sa chaise. L'expert en armes sourit avant de réaliser que cette chaise n'était certainement pas un endroit confortable où dormir. Il ajusta son katana à sa taille, enleva son capuchon et s'approcha de la vendeuse aux chignons bruns pour secouer délicatement son épaule.

\- Tenten, réveille-toi, murmura-t-il.

La brune entrouvrit les yeux et cligna.

\- Kyôki ? Fit-elle avec étonnement, la gorge enrouée. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Comme toujours j'arrive en retard, pardonne-moi, déclara le ninja avec politesse.

\- Je vois, murmura-t-elle en s'éclaircissant la gorge, les joues rouges.

Le ninja aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux jaunes se tenait très près de son visage et quand il consentit finalement à reculer un peu, Tenten put à nouveau respirer normalement.

\- Je me suis permis de te réveiller, tu t'étais endormie, expliqua-t-il.

\- Je sais, soupira Tenten, exaspérée.

Pour une fois qu'elle s'endormait sans difficulté, il avait fallu que Monsieur Toujours-En-Retard la réveille. Elle soupira.

\- Oh non, je suis désolée ! S'exclama-t-il, gêné. Je pensais que tu n'avais pas fait exprès, ça abîme le dos de dormir ainsi !

Ses yeux dorés et préoccupés fixaient Tenten avec beaucoup d'attention. Elle ne put y résister.

\- C'est bon, je ne t'en veux pas ! Fit-elle.

\- Et je suis bien heureux de le savoir ! Approuva Kyôki avec soulagement.

La jeune femme frotta ses yeux.

\- Puis-je te demander pourquoi tu n'es pas rentrée chez toi immédiatement pour dormir ? S'enquit finalement le ninja au katana.

\- Parce que, bailla-t-elle, je suis épuisée et j'ai pensé me reposer un peu avant de sortir dans le froid hivernal de Konoha.

\- Oh, je vois ! Approuva-t-il. J'espère que tu me pardonnes, je n'ai pas réfléchi !

Il semblait vraiment gêné et passa la main qu'il avait posée sur le manche de son katana derrière sa tête.

\- Ça ne fait rien, fit finalement Tenten avec indulgence. De toute évidence tu n'as pas fait ça pour m'embêter.

\- Ça non Tenten, je t'en fais le serment, promit-il

\- Cependant, on ne peut pas dire que tu fasses ton possible pour ne pas me déranger quand tu viens systématiquement à ma boutique après la fermeture, remarqua-t-elle en soupirant.

Le jeune homme eut un rire nerveux et lissa ses cheveux bruns. Tenten rit elle aussi, observant ses grands yeux dorés. Elle se leva pour lui faire face.

\- En fait, tenta d'expliquer Kyôki. Je suis toujours sur les routes, entre deux villages et j'aime bien venir à Konoha mais…

Tenten le regardait avec attention.

\- Mais je ne devrais pas y venir pour mon travail, finit-il.

\- Comment ça ? S'enquit la brune, incertaine.

\- Tu sais, je travaille pour une riche famille de Kumo. Une famille de forgerons. Le chef de la famille, mon ancien maître, m'a appris tout ce que je sais et aujourd'hui, je travaille à son compte en sillonnant les différents villages shinobi afin de partager avec lui les meilleures techniques. Je suis très bien payé pour cela, d'ailleurs.

\- Je vois, murmura Tenten, un peu déçue.

Elle l'imaginait plus du genre à avoir de grands rêves, à vouloir construire quelque chose de grand et pas à n'être qu'un simple employé n'ayant aucun intérêt pour l'ouvrage des armes.

\- Si les armes de Konoha sont sans intérêt pour ton maître, que viens-tu faire ici, à me déranger toutes les semaines ? Demanda-t-elle avec agacement.

La belle brune se détourna de lui pour vérifier le compte de sa caisse, prétendant s'affairer.

\- C'est un peu délicat, commença-t-il.

\- Je t'en prie, raconte-moi cette histoire, à cause de ton intrusion, j'ai tout le temps qu'il faut à t'accorder, ajouta Tenten avec autant d'agacement et d'ironie.

\- Eh bien, commença Kyôki en la regardant avec retenue.

Il plaça à nouveau sa main sur la garde de son katana tout neuf.

\- Pour être tout à fait franc avec toi, la première fois que je suis venu à Konoha, c'était par pure curiosité, dit-il. J'avais entendu parler d'une nouvelle boutique et fabrique d'armes au Village caché de la Feuille, tenu par une jeune fille de talent. Mon maître refusait de m'octroyer du temps pour que je puisse m'y rendre et j'ai donc… Beaucoup hésité, je crois que ce sont les mots !

Il sourit.

\- Mais finalement, je me suis rendu jusqu'à ta boutique et… En y entrant, j'ai découvert que j'avais pris la meilleure décision de ma vie en me rendant à Konoha ce jour-là, ajouta-t-il.

Tenten ferma sa caisse et cessa de prétendre d'être affairée.

\- Je suis entré et… Tu étais là, près d'une étagère, tu conseillais un client, alors tu as levé les yeux vers moi d'un air mi-exaspéré, mi-enjoué - ai-je mentionné que j'avais laissé la porte ouverte près de deux minutes avant d'entrer.

\- Je m'en souviens, approuva Tenten en souriant.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Kyôki, tu étais là, professionnelle et déterminée. Mon regard s'est attardé sur les merveilles accrochées à tes murs, posées sur tes étagères et là, j'ai su que j'étais au bon endroit.

\- Merci, répondit sincèrement Tenten en courbant la tête.

\- Je t'en prie, Tenten, ne me remercie pas, ce n'est que la stricte vérité, fit-il. De plus, tes explications m'ont été si bénéfiques que mon niveau dans la création d'armes a vraiment augmenté !

La brune aux chignons lui sourit. Elle avait du mal à le croire.

\- Tu es talentueuse, je te le promets ! Il y a comme un rêve en moi qui a resurgit depuis que je viens ici, confia-t-il. Et pour te dire la vérité, je sais que c'est grâce à toi, tu m'inspires beaucoup.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Et c'est bien la première fois, constata l'experte.

D'un geste souple, Kyôki sortit son katana de sa ceinture et le posa sur le comptoir. C'était le katana au manche rouge qu'il avait acheté la semaine précédente à Tenten.

\- C'est l'épée la plus particulière et la plus incroyable qu'il m'ait été donné de manier. Maintenant qu'elle est à moi, jamais je ne m'en sépare, expliqua-t-il en posant ses yeux dorés sur l'experte. Tu es incroyablement talentueuse Tenten.

Elle courba à nouveau la tête, ses joues rougissant incroyablement sous le coup de l'étonnement. « Ça alors » pensa-t-elle.

\- Et la raison pour laquelle je viens t'embêter toutes les semaines après la fermeture, c'est que je ne devrais pas passer à Konoha, je n'en ai pas le temps mais… La vérité c'est que j'ai besoin de venir ici toutes les semaines parce que quand je viens ici, c'es comme si je vivais un peu de mon rêve avec toi et que je n'étais plus le simple ninja itinérant travaillant pour le compte d'un énième riche gentilhomme.

Kyôki soupira puis un sourire vint éclairer son visage. Il daigna enfin regarder Tenten dans les yeux suite à ses révélations. La jeune fille ne trouva rien à dire pendant quelques instants. Que répondre à cela ? Son coeur battait fort dans sa poitrine. Son rêve ? Avec elle ? Elle respira et se calma un peu.

\- Quel… Quel est ton rêve, Kyôki ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Mon rêve ? Reprit-il. Eh bien… C'est peut-être simplet dit comme cela mais j'aimerais ne plus avoir à courir le monde, je voudrais juste me concentrer sur l'essentiel et devenir un grand forgeron, ingénieur d'armes, possédant ma propre boutique.

Tenten ne répondit rien, de nombreuses images se bousculant dans sa tête.

\- Et chaque fois que je viens ici, que nous parlons ensemble, que tu me montres tes techniques, j'ai l'impression d'entrer dans ce rêve comme s'il était réel, ajouta-t-il. Et c'est terriblement agréable. Ainsi, chaque fois que je m'en vais, je me sens vide et déçu.

La jeune fille comprenait son mal être. Une idée lui vint en tête et suite aux paroles de Kyôki, une nouvelle force naquit en elle. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire désormais. « Je ne ferai plus la même erreur qu'avec Neji » se dit-elle avec détermination.

\- Dans ce cas… Reprit la jeune fille sous le regard étonné du ninja. Je pense qu'il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour toi de te faire pardonner.

Ce drôle de changement de sujet le fit rire.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras, promit-il.

\- Parfait, demain, je suis attendue au mariage de ma meilleure amie, déclara-t-elle. J'aimerais que tu m'y accompagnes. Penses-tu pouvoir faire ça ?

Kyôki eut l'air étonné.

\- C'est vraiment tout ce que tu attends de moi ? S'enquit-il.

\- Oui. Si c'est dans tes cordes bien sûr, ajouta Tenten avec sarcasme.

\- Bien sûr, je serai honoré de m'y rendre avec toi, approuva-t-il.

\- Voilà qui est réglé !

« J'en reviens toujours pas que tu aies réussi à faire ça, ma vieille ».

\- Connaitrais-tu une bonne auberge près d'ici ? Demanda Kyôki.

\- Une auberge ?

\- Oui, si je suis censé rester jusqu'à demain, il me faut un endroit où dormir. Mettre en danger mon travail pour toi, d'accord, mais dormir dehors un vingt-quatre décembre à Konoha, ça jamais ! S'exclama-t-il avec entrain.

\- Ne t'en fais pas trop pour ton travail, reprit Tenten, je sais déjà comment tout arranger ! Et pour ce qui est de ton hébergement ce soir, il est hors de question que je te laisse dormir à l'auberge quand j'ai une chambre d'ami chez moi. Et puis, c'est le réveillon de Noël, tu ne vas pas le passer seul !

Kyôki sembla surpris.

\- Merci, c'est très gentil de ta part.

\- Mais non, ce n'est rien du tout ! Le réprimanda-t-elle.

\- Je te signale juste que toi aussi tu t'apprêtais à passer le réveillon seule aussi, fit remarquer le ninja aux yeux dorés.

\- Je sais mais… Quand on a quelqu'un avec qui le passer, il ne faut pas passer à côté. Allez viens, on rentre à la maison.

Kyôki la suivit jusqu'à la porte de la boutique avec un sourire apaisé et attendri alors que Tenten éteignait la lumière.

—

Naruto frappa à la porte de la résidence Hyûga. Il était encore flanqué de Sai et Kaigo, le premier souriant, le second en proie au doute. Dehors, la nuit était tombée mais heureusement, plusieurs chandelles brûlaient sur le perron. Alors que Naruto faisait silencieusement des signes positifs à ses amis, on ouvrit la porte. Une jeune femme au byakugan et portant un uniforme noir se présenta devant eux.

\- Bonsoir, dit-elle avec étonnement en reconnaissant les trois ninjas. Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- En fait, commença Naruto, nous passions dans le coin et nous avons eu envie de discuter un peu avec Maître Hyûga.

\- Oh, répondit la femme. Je comprends totalement votre requête mais je doute que maître Hiashi aie le temps de s'entretenir avec vous.

\- D'accord, intervint Sai. Pouvez-vous tout de même aller l'informer de notre présence ? Peut-être viendra-t-il nous saluer quand même.

\- Bien sûr, patientez un instant, dit-elle en refermant la porte d'entrée sur eux.

Kaigo se retourna vers Naruto, en panique.

\- Quel est le plan ? Murmura-t-il.

\- On occupe Hiashi en l'interrogeant pendant que Konohamaru se charge de fouiller la maison avec Hanabi, répondit le blond.

Le médecin aux cheveux blancs ne répondit pas, trop occupé à s'inquiéter. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Kaigo eut une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il comprit que c'était Hiashi qui l'avait ouverte et non la jeune femme polie.

\- Oh non, murmura le jeune homme en panique.

\- Bonjour maître Hyûga ! S'exclama Naruto.

\- Bonsoir, le corrigea Hiashi froidement.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai !

\- Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? Demanda-t-il, l'air impassible.

\- Il serait mieux que vous nous fassiez rentrer afin de papoter un peu, lança Naruto du tac au tac avec audace.

Alors que Sai lui donnait un immense sourire et que Kaigo tremblait comme une feuille, le maître Hyûga les observa tous les trois.

\- Très bien, dit-il en retournant dans sa maison, laissant les trois rentrer.

\- Vraiment ? Glapit Kaigo en regardant les deux autres avancer.

Il se dépêcha de les rejoindre, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Le chef du clan s'était rendu dans le salon et avait invité ses visiteurs à s'installer sur un fauteuil face à lui.

\- Allez-y, dit-il froidement.

« Dans quel pétrin est-ce que Naruto nous a mis, bon sang ! » pensa Kaigo avec affliction tant l'atmosphère de la pièce était oppressante. En même temps, Hiashi Hyûga était terriblement effrayant et il aurait pu le balayer d'un seul revers de la main bien placé. Le médecin aux cheveux blancs déglutit lorsque le regard de Hiashi se posa sur lui. Il était bien content que son beau-père à lui ne soit pas ainsi mais, au contraire, très chaleureux et accueillant. Bon sang, ce que ce chef de clan pouvait lui faire froid dans le dos. « Sakura, tu es merveilleuse et ta famille aussi », pensa-t-il en pleurant intérieurement.

\- Bien, je vous écoute maintenant, déclara Hiashi en les observant.

\- Nous sommes venus pour discuter un peu du mariage de votre fille, expliqua Sai, doué pour la diplomatie depuis peu.

Le regard de Hiashi sembla un peu plus intéressé.

\- Qu'en est-il ?

\- Nous parlions avec Sasuke et il n'était pas sûr de la couleur préférée de Hinata pour…

Naruto hésita.

\- Pour le coussin sur lequel seront portées les alliances, finit-il.

Kaigo se frappa le front intérieurement. Ça ne passerait jamais ! Hiashi, lui, fronça les sourcils.

\- Le… Coussin ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Exactement, approuva Sai. Vous devez être l'une des personnes qui la connaissent le mieux, nous aurions besoin de votre expertise.

De son côté, Konohamaru Sarutobi escaladait l'un des murs de la résidence jusqu'à la fenêtre de la chambre de Hanabi qui était allumée. Lorsqu'il y arriva, il vit que Hanabi était allongée sur son lit en kimono. Il frappa alors au carreau. D'un angle inattendu de la pièce, une personne qu'il ne pensait pas voir ouvrit la fenêtre : Hinata Hyûga.

\- Oh non ! Murmura Konohamaru.

Hanabi se leva derrière sa soeur et se précipita à la fenêtre. Mais trop tard, Hinata envoya un coup avec férocité à la silhouette qui la fit tomber au bas de la maison. Konohamaru poussa un petit cri dans sa chute.

Dans le salon, Hiashi fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous avez entendu ça ? Demanda-t-il à ses invités.

\- Ça quoi ? S'enquit habilement Sai.

\- Si vous voulez parler de mon ventre qui gargouille, alors oui je l'ai entendu ! Fit Naruto en riant.

Kaigo soupira. C'étaient tous de grands shinobi capables des plus grands exploits mais dans le genre infiltration de bas étage, ils étaient super nuls…

De retour dans la chambre, Hanabi se saisit du bras de sa grande soeur.

\- Hinata, c'est Konohamaru ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu as failli le tuer ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle se précipita à la fenêtre pour vérifier que le jeune homme allait bien.

\- Oh bon sang ! S'exclama à son tour Hinata. Pardonne-moi, je ne l'avais pas reconnu !

\- C'est rien, il n'est pas mort, fit Hanabi en souriant à sa grande soeur.

\- Pas encore, rectifia Konohamaru qui se relevait lentement tout en bas.

\- Rien de cassé ? Demanda Hanabi.

\- Non, non, la rassura Konohamaru.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici à une heure pareille ?

Dans le fond, Hinata avait cessé de répéter « désolée » et les observait avec amusement.

\- Moi je sais, chantonna-t-elle avec douceur. Tu devais lui manquer.

Konohamaru et Hanabi devinrent tous les deux rouges pivoines.

\- Allez, je vous laisse, murmura-t-elle en adressant un clin d'oeil à sa jeune soeur.

\- Grande soeur… Commença Hanabi en se tournant vers Hinata.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, dit-elle. Pas un mot à papa, c'est promis ! Allez, à demain, Hanabi, prends soin de toi.

\- Toi aussi grande soeur, prépare-toi bien ! Répondit la plus jeune des deux.

Puis Hinata quitta la pièce en fermant la porte derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle arriva en bas, elle remarqua la présence de Naruto, Sai et Kaigo avec étonnement mais se contenta de ne pas poser de question, elle était certaine que cela avait à voir avec son mariage.

Konohamaru qui s'était remis de ses émotions remonta au mur jusqu'à la fenêtre de la plus jeune des Hyûga.

\- Je peux entrer ? Demanda-t-il poliment à Hanabi.

Elle approcha son visage du sien, les joues rouges, intimidante.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Sarutobi ?

\- Laisse-moi entrer, je vais tout expliquer, c'est vraiment une question de vie ou de mort !

\- Ok, allez rentre.

Elle retourna au centre de sa chambre et observa Konohamaru y entrer. Il essuya son front.

\- Je t'écoute, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici alors ? Insista Hanabi.

\- Je suis venu te demander de l'aide.

\- De l'aide ?

\- Oui, ce que je vais te dire sera difficile à entendre mais… C'est pourtant la vérité, déclara-t-il gravement, ajustant son écharpe bleue.

Il inspira.

\- Je sais de source sûre que le conseil du clan Hyûga a volé les alliances du mariage de ta soeur.

Hanabi, prise de panique, couvrit sa bouche de ses mains. Puis, elle recouvra un air incertain.

\- Comment tu peux savoir ça ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, une source très fiable, assura le brun. Crois-moi, Hanabi.

\- Ne crois pas que tu peux m'infantiliser parce que je suis un peu plus jeune que toi, je veux tout savoir de cette histoire, insista-t-elle.

\- Désolé, fit Konohamaru avec empressement, mais aujourd'hui tu dois me croire sur parole !

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux marron réfléchit puis s'avança vers lui d'un pas décidé, levant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Elle avait un air terriblement intimidant qui fit frémir Konohamaru. Ses deux grands byakugan le fixaient.

\- Je t'écoute, mais parle vite.

\- D'après mes sources, c'est ton père qui a volé les anneaux, dit-il. Et j'ai besoin de toi pour fouiller son bureau.

\- Mon père ? Demanda-t-elle, ahurie.

\- Oui, Hanabi, c'est le cas, lui annonça Konohamaru, désolé.

\- Je n'en reviens pas, murmura-t-elle en s'éloignant du jeune Sarutobi.

Elle se retourna vers lui.

\- Je te crois, déclara-t-elle. Mais s'il l'a fait, c'est que les autres membres l'ont décidé contre son gré, il aime bien Sasuke et il ferait tout pour le bonheur de Hinata. Alors on va tous les deux fouiller son bureau et sa chambre pendant que tes amis font diversion.

\- Merci Hanabi, la remercia Konohamaru en lui adressant un immense sourire.

Elle rougit.

\- Ne vas pas croire que je fais ça pour toi, je ferais n'importe quoi pour ma famille, lança-t-elle avec agacement.

Dans le salon, Hiashi et ses trois invités discutaient encore.

\- Et sinon, maître Hyûga, commença Naruto. Vous en pensez quoi des alliances de Sasuke et Hinata ?

\- Rien de spécial, répondit Hiashi sans émotion. A dire vrai, je ne les ai jamais vues.

Kaigo jeta un regard à Naruto et Sai.

\- Jamais vues ? Insista le ninja blond.

\- C'est exact, affirma le Hyûga.

\- Vous en êtes bien sûr ?

\- Puisque je te le dis, Uzumaki, répliqua Hiashi avec agacement.

\- Oh je vois…

« Bon menteur », pensa Naruto. L'homme au byakugan souffla.

\- Maintenant, j'ai moi aussi une question pour vous, les garçons.

\- Une question ? Bafouilla Kaigo.

\- Vous avez tous un problème de surdité on dirait, remarqua le plus vieux. C'est une question à laquelle vous allez sans doute pouvoir répondre.

\- Je vous écoute, approuva Naruto.

\- Pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi le jeune Sarutobi est en train de retourner ma chambre avec Hanabi ?

Le sang de Kaigo se glaça et il gémit. Même Sai et Naruto perdirent leur sourire.

\- Vous pensez donc que mon byakugan n'est pas capable de voir à travers un étage ? Fit Hiashi avec consternation. Vous me sous-estimez grandement…

\- La raison est assez simple mais je ne peux vous la donner, dit Naruto.

Hiashi se leva et activa son byakugan, des veines se créant autour de ses yeux.

\- Ça ne fait rien, je vais aller demander au petit Sarutobi moi-même.

\- Non ! S'exclama Kaigo.

Le médecin aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux bleus se leva avec inquiétude. Il était hors de question que l'on blesse ses amis. « Un peu de courage », pensa-t-il.

\- Voilà quelqu'un d'intelligent, qu'à tu à me dire, Isha ? Demanda Hiashi.

\- Ils cherchent les alliances que vous avez volées.

Hiashi fronça les sourcils, un éclair de compréhension passant sur son visage. Naruto hésita un instant. Après tout, c'était une bonne idée que Kaigo dise la vérité, comme ça, ils allaient pouvoir observer la réaction de Hiashi.

\- Si je puis me permettre, commença Hiashi, pourquoi pensez-vous que je suis l'instigateur de tout cela ?

\- On a volé les alliances que Naruto gardait, expliqua Kaigo. Tout indique que ce n'est que le conseil ou vous, Hinata est l'héritière des Hyûga, vous détestez Sasuke, tout se recoupe. Et puisque les bagues n'étaient dans aucune des maisons des membres du conseil, ça ne peut être que vous.

Hiashi faillit sourire puis reprit un air froid. « Ça y est, on le tient ! », pensa Naruto avec délectation.

\- Je vois qu'il est facile de te faire parler, remarqua Hiashi en regardant le ninja à lunettes. Cependant, sachez que je n'ai pas ces alliances.

\- C'est exactement ce que je… Attendez vous quoi ? Demanda Naruto déçu. Mais… Dans ce cas là, qui les a ?!

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, Naruto Uzumaki, répondit Hiashi, c'était la tâche qui t'incombait que de veiller sur elles.

Le blond soupira.

\- Maintenant, reprit le chef, si vous n'avez plus de question, j'aimerais que vous partiez avant que l'envie ne me prenne d'aller parler à mes collègues du conseil de ces intrusions chez eux.

Ils acquiescèrent puis se levèrent.

\- Oh, et reprenez Sarutobi avec vous, afin de lui épargner des recherches inutiles.

Kaigo monta à l'étage afin de retrouver Konohamaru alors que Hiashi se tournait vers Naruto.

\- Je vais racheter des alliances, déclara-t-il.

\- C'est hors de question ! S'exclama Naruto. C'est de ma faute.

\- Cependant, c'est du mariage de ma fille qu'il s'agit et contrairement à ce que vous semblez tous penser, je ne déteste pas Sasuke, même si c'est un Uchiha, ajouta Hiashi. Avec lui, elle est heureuse et c'est tout ce que je dois vouloir pour elle.

Naruto le regarda avec détermination.

\- Pas la peine d'en racheter, maître Hyûga, je vais réparer mon manque de vigilance !

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça…

—

\- C'est donc ça ton idée de génie pour « réparer ton manque de vigilance », remarqua Sai, les sourcils froncés.

\- On ne sait pas où sont passées les autres alors, à nous de jouer pour qu'ils aient quand même des alliances ! S'exclama Naruto avec joie.

\- Il est carrément nul ce plan, dit Konohamaru en s'allongeant sur le tapis de la chambre de Naruto. Aussi nul que le plan qui m'a valu de tomber du deuxième étage de la résidence Hyûga.

\- Roh allez ! Mettez-y un peu du votre ! Intervint le blond. Kaigo, dis quelque chose !

Kaigo fixait le vide, épuisé et contemplatif.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait t'aider, commenta le ninja aux cheveux blancs.

\- Vous êtes tous détestables ! S'écria Naruto.

\- On va quand même t'aider, intervint Sai. Mais je maintiens que c'est une mauvaise idée.

—

Dans l'obscurité de leur chambre, Sasuke et Hinata étaient étendus côte à côte. La jeune femme se tourna lentement vers son fiancé et posa une main dans ses cheveux. Sasuke frissonna en sentant la chaleur de la Hyûga le parcourir.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Non, tout va bien, répliqua Sasuke de son éternelle voix détachée.

Hinata se colla plus à lui.

\- « Tout va bien », imita-t-elle en prenant une voix grave. Sasuke, je sens ton coeur battre de façon inégale depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Tu m'imites vraiment mal, lança le brun en levant les yeux au ciel.

La jeune femme rit.

\- Je m'améliore quand même ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Sasuke sourit.

\- Alors ? Demanda Hinata. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

\- Rien… C'est juste que j'ai peur que tout n'aille pas comme prévu demain.

\- Tu penses encore à Naruto ?

Un petit grognement d'approbation franchit les lèvres de l'Uchiha. Hinata soupira.

\- Ecoute, Naruto est une personne de confiance, déclara-t-elle. Tous les deux, nous avons toujours pu compter sur lui.

\- Pour ce qui est du combat, peut-être, mais là, je commence à regretter de lui avoir confié nos alliances, intervint Sasuke.

\- Et alors ? Quoi qu'il arrive, nous nous marierons demain, n'est-ce pas ?

L'Uchiha réalisa le contact agréable de sa fiancée contre lui et ne put s'empêcher de se retourner vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Hinata se blottit contre lui un peu plus.

\- Evidemment, déclara Sasuke d'une voix ferme. Quoi qu'il arrive.

Et à nouveau, ses paroles semblèrent rester suspendues dans la pièce, comme si elles flottaient.

—

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé. Voilà plus de trois semaines que les amis et la famille de Hinata et Sasuke l'attendaient. Il avait neigé toute la nuit à Konoha et au-dehors, le paysage se couvrait d'une couche de neige d'une vingtaine de centimètres. Les environs étaient féeriques. Un Noël blanc à Konoha, et un mariage le même jour.

Ce matin-là, Hinata s'était rendue chez sa famille afin de s'y préparer avec Hanabi et toutes ses autres demoiselles d'honneur : Tenten, Sakura, Ino et Temari. Lorsque Tenten avait débarqué chez les Hyûga avec Kyôki, il n'avait fallu qu'un regard menaçant de l'experte en armes pour que les autres ne posent pas de questions devant lui. Il avait été invité par Hanabi à s'installer dans le salon avec un thé et un petit déjeuner. Les questions des autres demoiselles d'honneur au sujet de Kyôki ne cessèrent que lorsque Hinata sortit de derrière son paravent en kimono blanc. Toutes se tournèrent vers elle et leurs yeux s'agrandirent. Subjuguées.

\- Hinata… Murmura Tenten.

\- Tu es… Continua Ino.

\- Tu es magnifique, termina Sakura en lui adressant un immense sourire.

Temari approuva vivement.

\- Je t'aurais bien étreinte, mais je risquerai d'abimer ton kimono, dit Hanabi avec émerveillement.

Alors, elles passèrent à la coiffure des longs cheveux noirs de Hinata. Une fois que la mariée fut prête, les demoiselles d'honneur quittèrent la pièce avant elle afin de se rendre à la salle réservée pour les célébrations de la résidence Hyûga. Là-bas, tous les invités étaient déjà arrivés. Ils n'étaient pas si nombreux que ça, Sasuke n'avait pas de famille et seuls les amis proches avaient été autorisés à entrer. Ainsi, un peu plus d'une cinquantaine de personnes attendait l'arrivée de Hinata.

La jeune fille descendit les escaliers aux côtés de Temari et lui murmura :

\- Pour la réception, je t'ai placée à côté de Shikamaru. Si ça te dérange, dis le moi et je te déplacerai, autrement, ce sera l'occasion parfaite pour agir.

Temari rougit vivement.

\- Pour agir ? Répéta-t-elle.

\- Oui, tu vois très bien de quoi je veux parler, sourit Hinata.

La kunoichi de Suna sourit à son tour.

\- Non, ça ne me dérange pas du tout, merci, répondit-elle avec joie.

Temari avança plus vite que la mariée afin de lui laisser une entrée soignée. Lorsque Hinata pénétra dans la salle, tous les regards se braquèrent sur elles et plus un bruit ne se fit entendre. L'émerveillement et l'étonnement se propagèrent sur tous les visages des invités. Les membres du conseil admiratifs, le Hokage, tous leurs sensei, leurs coéquipiers et leurs meilleurs amis des autres villages comme Temari, Kankuro, le Kazekage, Karui… Tous étaient présents. Mais celui qui regardait Hinata avec le plus de fierté dans l'assistance, c'était sans aucun doute son père. Il prêta son coude à Hinata jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au bout de la pièce, là où Sasuke attendait. L'émotion parcourut la salle et chacun la ressentit alors que Hiashi accompagnait fièrement sa fille aînée.

Le regard de Sasuke sembla lui aussi s'emplir d'émotion lorsque Hiashi lâcha sa fille et qu'elle leva les yeux dans ceux de son amant. Ils se sourirent mutuellement, leurs visages si pâles cherchant désespérément à retrouver l'autre.

La cérémonie suivit son cours sous le regard embué et ému de toute l'assistance. Nul ne demeura insensible à l'authenticité de l'amour du couple. Puis, Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto pour lui demander les alliances. Kaigo déglutit avec difficulté alors que Sai et Konohamaru adressaient de confiants sourires au ninja blond.

Naruto s'approcha de Sasuke et posa sur le petit coussin les deux alliances. Soudain, lorsque Sasuke vit les alliances, l'atmosphère changea immédiatement. Toute la magie du moment sembla disparaître pour laisser place à de la colère. Sur le petit coussin trônaient deux alliances de remplacement fabriquées avec amour par Naruto, Sai, Konohamaru et Kaigo. Elles étaient loin d'égaler le niveau des originales. En fait, elles étaient même assez laides, faites à partir de papier mâché et repeintes et re-décorées de toutes les couleurs. Alors que plusieurs personnes s'étaient mises à rire, d'autres s'offusquaient. Kakashi pouffait derrière son masque. Hiashi, Kaigo, Shikamaru, Kiba et Temari se frappèrent le front. Hinata, elle, s'était mise à rire aux éclats. Peu lui importait en réalité.

Cependant, Sasuke ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il s'avança dangereusement vers Naruto, comme prêt à attaquer.

\- Où sont les bagues ? Demanda-t-il, menaçant.

\- En fait… Fit Naruto, paniqué. On me les a volées…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Sasuke bondit sur lui, son sharingan activé. Naruto tomba en arrière alors que Hinata attrapait avec force le poignet de Sasuke. Elle aussi, elle avait activé son byakugan et semblait dangereuse. L'Uchiha le sentit et se tourna vers elle avec étonnement. Ils se calmèrent tous les deux.

\- C'est inutile, lui dit-elle d'une voix calme et forte.

Sasuke contempla un instant sa future femme avec admiration, elle était si belle et si impressionnante. Il acquiesça.

\- Tu as raison, je suis désolée, Hinata, approuva-t-il.

Il se tourna vers Naruto et lui tendit la main.

\- Viens, lui dit-il.

Cependant, ses yeux au sharingan remarquèrent un éclat sur le sol, près de Naruto. Deux alliances. Deux magnifiques alliances. Pas de papier mâché. Le ninja blond les remarqua une seconde plus tard et il faillit faire une crise cardiaque : les deux vraies alliances étaient tombées de sa poche. Elle étaient donc là depuis tout ce temps !

Dommage que l'idée ne lui soit pas venue de fouiller ses poches…

Tous les invités se hissèrent sur les sièges pour voir ce qui attisait tant l'intérêt des deux shinobi. Sasuke se baissa pour les ramasser et contempla Naruto avec agacement.

\- Tu ne peux jamais t'empêcher de faire de stupides farces comme celle-ci ! S'énerva l'Uchiha.

\- Pas besoin de s'énerver pour si peu ! S'exclama Hinata avec joie. Les bagues sont de retour.

Tout le monde rit avec elle et applaudit. Enfin, presque tout le monde. Hiashi semblait exaspéré et Kaigo au bord des larmes. Tous ces efforts alors que les bagues étaient juste dans sa poche…

 _On venait de frapper à la porte. Naruto glissa rapidement les bagues dans sa poche. « Je les remettrai dans le tiroir tout à l'heure », pensa-t-il._

Inutile de préciser qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, l'étourdi. Cependant, malgré cette péripétie, la cérémonie prit fin dans l'émotion la plus totale, et le bonheur des deux mariés. Sasuke et Hinata, officiellement mari et femme.

\- Je t'aime, Sasuke.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Hinata.

\- Toujours.

\- Toujours.

Et après tant d'histoires et de mots, c'est aussi ainsi que prend fin notre histoire. Par l'union des deux clans ennemis. Uchiha et Hyûga.

Enfin, pour l'instant.

* * *

Et voici la fin de spécial Noël et aussi probablement de cette fiction. C'est avec beaucoup d'émotion que je l'ai fini. Peut-être qu'en été j'aurais envie de la continuer, ou pour halloween... Enfin, si je change d'avis, je vous le ferai savoir, soyez-en sûrs ! Pour l'heure, j'espère que vous avez aimé l'histoire principale et ce mariage et que cette fiction vous aura fait vivre des moments uniques hors de votre quotidien et avec ces personnages que vous aimez, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux dans une fiction, vraiment. Comme toujours, je vous remercie infiniment et je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur dans vos vies : prenez soin de vous et de ceux que vous aimez et...

A bientôt !

\- Maude-chan


End file.
